


Семейка Гомес

by bbgon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Case Fic, F/M, Gen, Horror, Humor, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В городе N. таинственным образом исчезают люди. Среди них - Клара Освальд. Джон Смит пытается разобраться, как с этим связана загадочная семейка Гомес.<br/>Автор вдохновлялся фильмами и сериалом "Семейка Аддамс", <a href="http://www.reddit.com/r/gallifrey/comments/2oyqrk/steven_moffat_qa_for_dwm_481_the_impossible_scene/">фиком Моффата</a> с пейрингом Дельгадо!Мастер/Мисси и <a href="http://wheezing-grampus-art.tumblr.com/post/120055232493/portrait-of-a-renegade">этим артом</a>. АУ, в котором Мисси (миссис Гомес), Дельгадо!Мастер (мистер Гомес) и маленькие Гарри Саксон (Гарри Гомес) и Ривер Сонг (Ривер Гомес) живут дружной семейкой.<br/>Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Whoniverse 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейка Гомес

**Author's Note:**

> Mузыка, упоминаемая в тексте и отмеченная символом *, включена в плейлист http://pleer.com/list4050235tOH2. Остальные треки включены для настроения.  
> Арты к тексту в дневнике автора: http://carcaneloce.diary.ru/p206488533.htm

Весеннее солнце* освещало улочку на окраине провинциального города N. Оно заливало лучами высокие кирпичные заборы по обеим её сторонам, превращая их из глухих мизантропических оград в стены волшебного рыцарского замка, трещины и щербины которых сплетались в загадочный узор. Правда, вряд ли кто-то решился бы оклеить стену старинного замка десятками и сотнями афиш, напечатанных на дешёвой тонкой бумаге: «Сегодня! Сейчас! Открытие парка аттракционов!» Афиши трепало на ветру, кое-где клей не выдерживал, и особенно сильный порыв бросал разноцветную бумагу под ноги пёстрой толпе. Дети бежали вперёд и тянули за собой неповоротливых взрослых: «Скорее же, скорее! Только сегодня, только сейчас! Если мы опоздаем к открытию, всю сахарную вату съедят без нас, и кто-то другой первее прокатится на гигантской карусели!» И взрослые тоже смеялись и старались поспевать за своими детьми — туда, за окраину городка, где огромный транспарант «Добро пожаловать!», украшенный воздушными шарами и бумажными гирляндами, обещал маленькое приключение для больших людей и большое приключение — для маленьких.  
Перед одной из афиш остановились аккуратные туфельки с перемычкой; выше этих туфелек была клетчатая юбочка в складку, ещё выше — строгая белая блузка с чёрным кардиганом, а над ними — круглощёкое юное лицо миловидной девушки, но не настолько юное, чтобы его обладательница нуждалась в сопровождении родителей. Девушка была похожа на начинающую учительницу, которая и сама ещё толком не поверила, что уже не принадлежит к числу учениц, а имеет право на место во главе класса, по ту сторону учительского стола. Пока она внимательно читала афишу, её лицо озарялось предвкушением, а на щеках появились хорошенькие ямочки. Широко распахнутыми глазами она посмотрела вслед гудящей толпе.  
Какой-то мальчик в спешке споткнулся о её туфельки, но девушка поймала его, удержав от падения на брусчатку, и тем самым спасла от разбитых коленок, порванных штанов, маминого огорчения и неизбежных слёз.  
— Осторожнее, малыш, ты же не хочешь опоздать к открытию ярмарки?  
Мальчик помотал головой.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Маркус, — пробормотал он и испуганно прижался к маминой ноге. Девушка улыбнулась, показав ровные белые зубы.  
— Ну, беги. Обещаю, на ярмарке будет весело.  
Мальчик потрусил за мамой, не оглядываясь и не отпуская её руку. Девушка зашагала вслед толпе, которая вскоре вывела её из узкого просвета между кирпичными заборами на просторное поле, занятое сейчас ярмарочными шатрами. Ветер доносил с их стороны весёлые звуки шарманки*. Девушка всей грудью жадно вдохнула весенний воздух, наполненный ароматом жареного миндаля, сахара и взволнованными детскими криками.  
Но, постояв на окраине несколько секунд, она свернула не вправо, к ярмарке, а влево. Там, вдалеке, возвышался неприветливый тёмный особняк. Казалось, даже солнечные лучи избегают касаться его стен. Многочисленные кривые башенки, сложенные из почерневшего от времени камня, вырастали из его массивного тела. Все окна дома были занавешены и слепы к царившей напротив суете. Особняк окружала массивная решётчатая изгородь.  
Что могла искать милая юная девушка в подобном месте? Но она храбро поднялась по каменным ступеням на крыльцо и ударила в дверь тяжёлым дверным молотком в виде кошачьей головы. Дверь тут же распахнулась.  
— Здравствуйте, я по объявлению насчёт няни…  
— Конечно, дорогая, мы давно вас ждём, — прошелестело изнутри. Изящная женская рука с красными ногтями втянула её внутрь — и дверь наглухо захлопнулась за Кларой Освальд. 

* * *

Серые тучи нагоняли мглу на город N. Отсыревшие от осенней мороси кирпичные заборы по обеим сторонам узкой улочки нависали крепостными валами, отгораживая жильцов от опасностей потустороннего — по ту сторону забора — мира. На улице в этот ранний час не было ни души, только ветер гонял по брусчатке бумагу. Наконец, он прибил лист к чьим-то потрёпанным ботинкам и откатился прочь. Мужчина, которому принадлежали ботинки, нагнулся за мокрым листом бумаги, поднял его и отряхнул от капель. Его лицо было таким же потрёпанным, как его ботинки, уставшим и мрачным. Зато костюм выглядел так, будто его достали из дорожного саквояжа бродячего фокусника, вытряхнули из карманов нафталин и надели впервые за долгое время по особому случаю. Сам саквояж присутствовал тут же. Он явно был дорог своему хозяину, потому что тот, не выпуская его ни на секунду из правой руки, попытался развернуть поднятую с земли бумагу свободной левой. Ветер снова налетел, мешая ему изо всех сил, но мужчина всё не решался поставить саквояж на землю. Какое-то время он боролся, пока не одержал победу над ветром и тот не позволил ему прочесть объявление: «Пропала без вести…». Мужчина несколько мгновений смотрел на чёрно-белую фотографию круглолицей смеющейся Клары Освальд, напечатанную под текстом. Затем он выпустил лист из рук, и ветер унёс его вдоль по улице, предвкушая забаву. Развлечений у ветра было много: убегающие вдаль заборы были оклеены непрекращающейся вереницей объявлений: «Пропал без вести…», «Пропала без вести…». Лица на них повторялись, как узор на обоях: трое мужчин, три женщины, разных возрастов, с разным цветом кожи — всего шестеро, слишком много, чтобы маленький городок N. мог продолжать спать спокойно.  
Мужчина продолжил свой путь. Улочка вывела его на окраину, но на этот раз его не встретили ни скрип шарманки, ни счастливые детские голоса. Надпись над входом всё ещё приветствовала: «Добро пожаловать!», ярмарочные шатры всё ещё пестрели посреди поля, но они стояли пустые и молчаливые. Мужчина окинул их коротким взглядом, но видно было, что интересуют его не они. Он свернул влево и зашагал к неприветливому особняку.  
Подъездную дорогу развезло от осенних дождей, так что у него было достаточно времени, чтобы присмотреться к необычному сооружению, пока он пробирался к нему по грязи. Грязь на подъездной дороге была какая-то особенно липкая, она присасывалась к его подошвам и отпускала неохотно, с жадным чмоканьем. Деревья по обеим сторонам дороги стояли голые, высохшие, и не похоже было, что причина во времени года. Особняк выплывал из пелены дождя постепенно. То вдруг одна башенка кокетливо выглядывала из-за паучьей сети ветвей, то другая выпрыгивала на гостя, пытаясь напугать его зашторенными слепыми окнами. Но у человека с саквояжем явно была цель, отвратить от которой его было непросто.  
Он поднялся на крыльцо и поискал, чем подать сигнал о своём прибытии. Дверной молоток в виде кошачьей головы, бывший здесь в прошлый раз, исчез. Зато по правую сторону от двери появилось отполированное углубление в виде человеческой ладони. Гость пожал плечами и вложил в углубление руку. Звон погребального колокола разнёсся по дому. За мутным стеклом первого этажа качнулась штора. В ту же секунду металлическая пластина над углублением захлопнулась, и рука гостя оказалась поймана в капкан. Он подёргал её, но понял, что освободиться не получится. Тогда он склонился к капкану и принялся изучать его в поисках механизма, приводившего его в движение.  
За этим занятием он не заметил, как входная дверь приотворилась. Наружу высунулся белобрысый мальчуган лет восьми в не по возрасту строгом чёрном костюме с галстуком. Несколько секунд он внимательно разглядывал гостя, а потом, нахмурившись, спросил:  
— Ты почему не орёшь?  
Гость вздрогнул и лишь сейчас заметил мальчика.  
— Реагирует на электрический импульс, который возникает при прикосновении, правда? — спросил он. Мальчик скривил губы, недовольный тем, что его шутку разгадали столь быстро. Потом он сделал шаг назад, в дом, и пронзительно завопил:  
— Мама-а-а! Мне скучно!  
Он поднял перед собой большой самодельный пульт и, повернувшись к гостю, ударил по красной кнопке. Капкан с разочарованным лязгом раскрылся.  
— А ты что стоишь? — рявкнул на гостя мальчуган и топнул ногой. — Беги, глупец, беги! Тебе тут делать нечего!  
Но что бы ни решил сделать человек, получив это предупреждение, исполнять это было поздно. Послышался торопливый стук каблуков, и на пороге возникла остролицая брюнетка, затянутая в строгий лиловый жакет и юбку. Несмотря на пуританский фасон, наряд не скрывал её точёной фигуры.  
— Гарри! — воскликнула она с упрёком. Она взяла сына за плечи и развернула к себе. Тот потупился. — Ты опять экспериментируешь на чужих людях? Сколько раз я тебе объясняла: сначала нужно узнать человека получше, только тогда ты сможешь найти к нему индивидуальный подход. Эксперименты вслепую не так интересны. Ну, беги!  
Она хлопнула сына по спине, и он, бросив последний испепеляющий взгляд на пришельца, исчез в глубине дома. Хозяйка повернулась к гостю и одарила его извиняющейся улыбкой.  
— Дети! У нас их двое. Иногда с ними столько забот! А вы, должно быть, наш новый дворецкий.  
Она отступила в сторону и жестом пригласила его в дом. Мужчина опешил, поскольку не ожидал столь быстрого развития событий. Он принялся рыться в карманах, не выпуская, впрочем, саквояжа из рук. Наконец ему удалось извлечь левой рукой из правого бокового кармана пиджака сложенный газетный лист. Он протянул его хозяйке дома.  
— Я по объявлению.  
Его бумаги хозяйку не заинтересовали. С улыбкой она шагнула ему навстречу и взяла за руку; газетная вырезка выпала из неё и была унесена порывом ветра.  
— Меня зовут миссис Гомес. Для вас — просто Мисси.  
— Джон Смит, — с трудом проговорил гость, глядя в её прозрачные, как ледник в горах, голубые глаза. Миссис Гомес горячо пожала его ладонь.  
— Джон! Добро пожаловать, Джон. Мы все так рады, что вы наконец-то пришли!

* * *

Гарри сидел на корточках и сквозь перила второго этажа смотрел вниз. Мама вместе с новым дворецким Джоном Смитом пересекала просторный холл первого этажа. На мозаичном чёрно-белом полу их силуэты казались живыми шахматными фигурами. Проходя мимо лестницы, Джон Смит взглянул наверх и встретился глазами с Гарри. Тот ответил неотрывным взглядом, от которого человек вскоре отвернулся.  
— Я познакомлю вас с мужем, — сказала миссис Гомес. Она открыла тяжёлую деревянную дверь в гостиную и провела Джона Смита внутрь.  
Гарри взял в руки лежавший рядом пульт управления и взглянул на массивную люстру, которая сейчас тёмным осиным гнездом, сплетённым из металла и хрусталя, висела над холлом. Её конец украшал чёрный матовый шар. Гарри шевельнул пальцем, и шар сорвался с места, на мгновение ухнул вниз, а затем, повинуясь приказу, воспарил и бесшумно последовал в гостиную за новым дворецким, поблёскивая глазком видеокамеры. 

* * *

Мужские руки с изящными длинными пальцами летали по клавишам рояля. Мощные аккорды «В пещере горного короля» Грига* разносились под высокими каменными сводами гостиной, которая и сама напоминала пещеру, но уютную и благоустроенную. Ритм музыки ускорялся, всё быстрее летали пальцы. Вот она достигла крещендо, грянул оркестр: «Та-да-да-да-да-да-дам, да-да-дам, да-да-дам!» Хор вторил ему: «Slagt ham! Kristenmands søn har dåret Dovregubbens veneste mø! Slagt ham! Убей его! Убей его!» Руки оторвались от клавиш и принялись увлечённо дирижировать хором. «Slagt ham! Slagt ham!» Хозяин дома с острой чёрной бородкой от наслаждения прикрыл глаза, напевая вслед за хором: «Убей его!», пока клавиши рояля нажимались без его участия. Он вскочил, захваченный музыкой, представляя себя хозяином оркестра горных троллей.  
Его жена с улыбкой умиления остановилась на пороге: её супруг умел увлекаться, иногда даже чересчур.  
— Дорогой! — позвала она.  
Мистер Гомес взмахом руки приглушил музыку и повернулся к вошедшим. Его лицо было собранно и даже сурово, что свидетельствовало о том, что он был смущён внезапным вторжением. При виде незнакомца он одёрнул чёрный сюртук и вопросительно кашлянул, обращаясь к жене. Та нежно взяла его под руку.  
— Позволь тебе представить, дорогой: Джон Смит, наш новый дворецкий.  
— О-о, — протянул мистер Гомес, включаясь в роль снисходительного хозяина, от которого требуется одобрить новую прислугу. — Добро пожаловать, мистер Смит. — Он протянул Джону руку. — Надеюсь, вы пробудете у нас дольше, чем... — Миссис Гомес ткнула его в бок, он кашлянул и осёкся, что не могло не укрыться от внимания Джона. — ...как можно дольше. Так сложно найти хорошего дворецкого!  
— Что случилось с предыдущими? — вежливо осведомился Джон. Мистер и миссис Гомес переглянулись. — Если они вас чем-то не устроили, я хотел бы знать заранее, чтобы избежать подобных ошибок, — продолжил Джон как ни в чём не бывало.  
Это объяснение, по всей видимости, удовлетворило хозяев. Миссис Гомес взяла Джона под руку и прильнула к нему почти с той же нежностью, что и к супругу.  
— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, мой дорогой Джон.  
Финальные аккорды Грига взметнулись в громоподобном «Убей его!» и оборвались. 

* * *

Миссис Гомес взяла на себя обязанность провести Джона по дому и показать ему многочисленные комнаты и чуланы.  
— Гарри — очень изобретательный ребёнок! Настоящий гений! — с материнской гордостью сообщила она Джону, потому что тот только что споткнулся о капкан, который попытался испепелить его ногу электрическим разрядом.  
— О да, — он только покивал в ответ миссис Гомес: сомневаться в изощрённом уме Гарри не приходилось.  
В это время в детской маленький гений сидел на полу среди разложенных инструментов, мотков проволоки, микросхем и железок неопределённого происхождения: родители не жалели сил, чтобы снабжать его всем необходимым для разностороннего развития. Перед Гарри возвышался чёрно-белый ламповый телевизор, к которому тянулись спутанные кабели. В руках он держал пульт управления и внимательно наблюдал за маленькими зернистыми фигурками своей матери и Джона Смита на экране.  
Миссис Гомес с Джоном спустились в подвал. Миссис Гомес подвела его к двери, похожей на тюремную, с забранным решёткой смотровым окошком.  
— Ну вот и всё, Джон, — сказала она. У Джона по спине побежали мурашки.  
— Всё? — переспросил он. Алые губы миссис Гомес раздвинулись в улыбке. Джон прежде и не замечал, какие острые у неё зубки.  
— Обход закончен. А это ваша комната! — она толкнула дверь, и та со скрипом распахнулась. — Можете оставить здесь ваши вещи.  
Джон осторожно заглянул внутрь. Сама комната тоже поразительно напомнила ему тюремную камеру. Свет падал в маленькую прямоугольную комнатку лишь через зарешёченное окошко под потолком. Из мебели в ней были узкая походная кровать и простой письменный стол со стулом. На столе стояла оплывшая свеча.  
Джон медлил у порога, и миссис Гомес встревоженно сложила руки у груди:  
— Вам не нравится? Вам не нравится, — ответила она сама себе с возрастающим беспокойством и тут же взяла Джона за плечи, заглядывая ему в глаза: — Не уходите, Джон. Вы нам нужны.  
Джон смутился и от этого замер, пригвождённый к месту взглядом миссис Гомес, как выскочивший на дорогу олень замирает в свете фар. В детской Гарри встал на колени перед экраном, поглощённый происходящим. В гостиной ничего не подозревающий мистер Гомес продолжал свои музыкальные экзерсисы.  
Рука миссис Гомес пауком перебежала с плеча Джона на его шею, а оттуда — на его вспыхнувшую щёку.  
— Спасибо, всё чудесно! — выпалил он. — Очень... очень уютная комната.  
— Ну вот и отлично! — миссис Гомес расслабилась, радушно заулыбалась. В подвале даже как будто стало больше воздуха и света. — Устраивайтесь, мой дорогой Джон. — Она потрепала его по щеке и ушла.  
В детской Гарри прильнул к экрану, пытаясь разобраться в произошедшем. Он направил было свою летающую видеокамеру вслед за Джоном в его спальню, но дверь со скрипом захлопнулась прямо перед её блестящим глазком. Камере ничего не оставалось, кроме как устроиться перед зарешёченным окошком и продолжить наблюдение. 

* * *

Джон остался один в своей камере — он мысленно оговорился и даже не заметил этого. В подвале царила полная тишина, никаких звуков не доносилось снаружи сквозь толстые каменные стены. Даже не на тюрьму, а на склеп было похоже его новое пристанище. В таком месте можно спрятать что угодно — и кого угодно — и никто никогда не найдёт, не услышит криков о помощи, а даже если услышит, то вряд ли проникнет сквозь неприступную мощь стен.  
Он поставил саквояж на кровать, застеленную грубым шерстяным одеялом, отпер и достал из него спички. За зарешёченным окошком чёрный шар видеокамеры подпрыгнул, пытаясь заглянуть через его плечо внутрь саквояжа, но тщетно. Джон вновь защёлкнул замок, а Гарри перед экраном от разочарования стукнул кулаком по полу. Джон зажёг свечу и огляделся. Комната молчала, не предлагая ему никаких новых наблюдений и открытий. Да, это всё, словно говорила она: спартанская обстановка и голые стены.  
Но Джон на своём жизненном пути научился одному нехитрому правилу: тот, кто молчит, скрывает самое интересное. Он поднял свечу вверх и оглядел комнату ещё раз.  
— Хм, что это? — вполголоса спросил он самого себя.  
— Что, что там? — спросил Гарри экран, подпрыгнув от нетерпения.  
Джон вновь отпер саквояж (чёрный шар заволновался в напрасных попытках увидеть его содержимое) и достал оттуда увеличительное стекло в бронзовой оправе с длинной ручкой. Потом он не забыл запереть саквояж. Он влез на деревянный, грубо отёсанный стул и поднёс свечу к стене, а лупу к глазу.  
— Ну что там? — протянул Гарри, барабаня по полу ладонями от волнения.  
Джон перелез со стула на стол и двинулся по нему вдоль стены, продолжая разглядывать её в лупу. Затем он спрыгнул на пол и объявил:  
— Любопытно.  
Он убрал лупу в саквояж, саквояж — под кровать, погасил свечу и вышел из комнаты. Вопреки чаяниям Гарри, комнату он тоже запер — одним из старинных ключей из огромной связки, выданной ему миссис Гомес, — после чего направился по лестнице наверх, хмурясь и рассеянно гремя ключами. Чёрный шар, как привязанный, болтался в воздухе в паре метров позади него. 

* * *

Вскрыть замок отвёрткой оказалось проще простого. Гарри потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы проникнуть в спальню Джона. Две вещи одинаково притягивали его внимание: саквояж и таинственное нечто, что Джон обнаружил под потолком, — так что он пару секунд простоял в задумчивости, морща брови. Затем он решился.  
Он водрузил громоздкий стул на стол, влез на эту конструкцию и коснулся ладонями стены. Она была холодна, так что на ней сконденсировались капли влаги. Гарри обследовал пальцами грубо отёсанный камень. Ничего особенного. Что любопытного нашёл в обыкновенной стене новый дворецкий?  
Но так просто Гарри не сдавался. Он почти вжался носом в камень, искоса разглядывая его неровную поверхность. В свете, проникавшем сквозь маленькое оконце, впадины и выступы отбрасывали неровные тени. Некоторое время Гарри стоял не дыша. Потом его губы раздвинулись в улыбке.  
— Вот оно!  
Он провёл указательным пальцем по узкому длинному углублению в стене, прочерченному сверху вниз. Всего таких полос было четыре — в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга.  
Гарри слез со стола, поставил стул на пол и занялся саквояжем. Он легко вытащил его из-под кровати: казалось, что вещей в нём совсем немного. Запирался саквояж на замок с шифром, так что отвёртка тут не помогла бы. Конечно, он всегда может сломать замок, рассудил Гарри, но если он хочет, чтобы Джон не заметил взлома, нужно оставить после себя всё как было.  
Он начал подбирать шифр. Мама с папой всегда говорили, что люди мыслят шаблонами, надо только разгадать, каким шаблоном мыслит конкретный человек. Через некоторое время Гарри определил, что Джон Смит не мыслит шаблонами вроде «0000», «1234» и года своего рождения (Гарри прикинул, что Джону может быть от сорока до семидесяти лет, и перепробовал все даты на нужном временном отрезке). Значит, он хитрее, и Гарри тоже должен быть хитрее. Он в задумчивости побарабанил пальцами по губам.  
Из его кармана донёсся писк. Гарри вытащил пульт: красная лампочка на нём мигала, предупреждая о приближении Джона. Гарри быстро задвинул саквояж обратно под кровать, выбежал из комнаты, бесшумно захлопнул за собой дверь и как раз вовремя успел спрятаться за стоявшую в коридоре стальную фигуру андроида, которого все прошлые глупенькие слуги принимали за рыцаря в доспехах. Джон, ничего не заметив, прошёл мимо.  
Войдя в спальню, Джон машинально задвинул мешавший на дороге стул под стол. Поймав себя на этом движении, он остановился. Что-то изменилось с тех пор, как он запер комнату пару часов назад. Джон постоял, присматриваясь, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Затем он присел на корточки рядом со столом и провёл по нему рукой. На деревянной поверхности виднелись четыре свежие царапины — по числу ножек стула. 

* * *

Дождь хлестал в окна, так что на улице не было видно ни зги. Шёл третий день пребывания Джона Смита в должности дворецкого.  
Миссис Гомес накрывала стол к вечернему чаю, в идеальном порядке расставляя изящный фарфор на белой накрахмаленной скатерти. Мистер Гомес, сидя в кресле, курил сигару и увлечённо читал комикс про подводных монстров. В воздухе витала печальная мелодия*, под которую Гарри кружился по комнате с тряпичной куклой с жёлтыми волосами и в красном платье в качестве партнёрши. Её ватные руки и ноги вяло взлетали под действием центробежной силы. Миссис Гомес поправила букет сухих чёрных роз в вазе и позвала:  
— Джон!  
В эту секунду в столовую вошёл Джон, неся поднос со сладостями к чаю. На пороге он споткнулся о брошенную на полу модель баллистической ракеты. К ней было прикручено несколько брикетов динамита, вокруг ровными рядами выстроились фигурки солдат — всё было готово к запуску. Джон взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и поднос взлетел вверх. Он вот-вот рассыпал бы по полу пирожные, которые хозяйка дома с любовью украсила миниатюрными могильными крестами из марципана. Но миссис Гомес в мгновение ока очутилась рядом с Джоном и остановила падение и его, и подноса.  
— С вами всё в порядке? — улыбнулась она, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Её руки сжимали поднос поверх ладоней Джона, и тот подумал, что предпочёл бы оказаться на полу. Он кивнул, и миссис Гомес улыбнулась ещё шире, кокетливо склонив голову на бок. Потом она вдруг отпустила его, крутанулась на каблуках и крикнула:  
— Гарри!!!  
— Что? — возмутился мальчик. — Это он сломал мою ракету!  
Миссис Гомес укоризненно надула губы и нагнулась к нему.  
— Милый, ты ведь знаешь, как Джон важен для нас? — сказала она негромко. — Садись за стол и не путайся под ногами.  
Гарри сердито засопел, бросил куклу на пол и уселся на своё место, скрестив руки на груди и нахохлившись, как филин.  
— Простите, Джон, — вновь повернулась к нему миссис Гомес, излучая радушие. — Без няни так сложно уследить за детьми.  
Она приняла из рук Джона поднос и поставила его на стол. Он же, напрягшись, точно сжатая пружина, на время забыл о своих обязанностях.  
— Что же случилось с вашей няней? — спросил он с показным равнодушием.  
— О, ничего, — миссис Гомес, не глядя на него, расставляла на столе блюдца и подставки с пирожными. — Она уехала. Сказала, что нашла новое место или выходит замуж, что-то в этом роде.  
— Правда? — небрежно переспросил Джон. Вся семья вдруг уставилась на него — и через мгновение продолжила заниматься своими делами. Мистер Гомес уткнулся в журнал. Гарри вновь принялся пинать ножку стола. Миссис Гомес подошла к окну и пошире распахнула шторы.  
— Чудесная погода, не правда ли?  
Ветер гнул голые деревья на подъездной дорожке, обламывал отдельные ветви и уносил прочь.  
— Угу, — согласился Джон. Его мысли были далеко.  
Миссис Гомес вернулась к столу. Проходя мимо мужа, она склонилась к его уху и шепнула несколько слов. Тот огляделся и будто впервые заметил Джона. Миссис Гомес села за стол рядом с мужем и, потянувшись за чайником, бросила на него ещё один требовательный, выжидательный взгляд. Мистер Гомес смутился и попытался закрыться комиксом, но его супруга пригвоздила журнал к столу полной чашкой чая.  
— Пожалуйста, дорогой. Джон, вам тоже чаю?  
Джон сел за стол напротив неё. Миссис Гомес, не переставая улыбаться, налила чаю и ему.  
— Пожалуйста, Джон. Кхм! — последнее относилось уже не к дворецкому, а к мистеру Гомесу, который попытался вытянуть свой журнал из-под чайного блюдца.  
— Как вы устроились, Джон? — с чопорной вежливостью и таким выражением лица, будто супруга подсыпала ему в чашечку стрихнина, спросил он. Гарри скучающе закатил глаза, сунул в рот кусок шоколадного пирога и сполз под стол.  
— Чудесно, — не менее чопорно ответил Джон.  
— И вы хорошо спите? Никакой шум вас не беспокоит?  
Миссис Гомес едва заметно захмурилась.  
— Шум? — уточнил Джон. — А что, были жалобы?  
— Я бы не сказал, что жалобы…  
— Это старый дом, Джон, — перебила мужа миссис Гомес. — Здесь случаются странные звуковые эффекты.  
— Очень интересно. А что за… — начал Джон. В этот момент комнату огласил страшный, душераздирающий вопль, подобный крику баньши, которой прищемили палец. Джон вздрогнул и уронил под стол печенье. Миссис Гомес тяжело вздохнула. Мистер Гомес воспользовался моментом, вытянул из-под блюдца свой журнал и спрятал его за пазуху. Следом из-под стола раздался жутковатый хохот.  
— У Гарри такое богатое воображение! — с ноткой укоризны сказала миссис Гомес. — Особенно в последнее время… — она осеклась и приподняла край идеально накрахмаленной скатерти, из-под которой высунулась белобрысая голова с выражением крайнего довольства собой на лице. Миссис Гомес хотела погладить сына по волосам, но он вывернулся, вылез из-под стола с другого конца и с топотом и хохотом умчался на второй этаж. Вскоре оттуда раздались звуки игрушечного барабана. Мистер Гомес со вздохом взял себе ещё одно пирожное.  
— Я же говорил, дорогая, что не стоит больше приглашать в гости дядюшку Рассилона. Он всегда дарит мальчику неуместные подарки.  
— Не беспокойся, дорогой, — миссис Гомес коснулась его руки. — Гарри это скоро перерастёт.  
— Значит, ваша няня… — снова завёл разговор Джон.  
— Уехала, — резко ответила миссис Гомес и, словно опомнившись, ослепительно улыбнулась ему. — Возьмите ещё одно пирожное, Джон. 

* * *

Утро следующего дня было не лучше вечера предыдущего: ветер продолжал хлестать в окна потоками воды, солнце не могло пробиться сквозь сырые тучи. К счастью, в подвальной камере Джона не наблюдалось никаких странных звуковых эффектов, кроме приглушённого шелеста дождя за оконцем под потолком.  
После завтрака он, вооружившись связкой ключей и метёлкой для пыли, начал свой обычный дневной обход особняка. Мистер Гомес заперся в зимнем саду со своими капризными растениями. «Прошу вас, Джон, не беспокойте его, мой муж очень щепетилен, когда дело доходит до его питомцев», — предупредила его миссис Гомес в первый день. Сама миссис Гомес после завтрака удалилась в библиотеку, где, полулёжа в кресле, читала потрёпанный папирусный свиток. Пока Джон смахивал пыль с коллекции экзотических масок с клыкастыми пастями на каминной полке, хозяйка дома любезно пояснила, помахав свитком: «Свидетельства о погребальных обрядах древних египтян. Захватывающее чтение». Краем глаза Джон заметил, что текст был написан древнеегипетскими иероглифами.  
Джон наскоро закончил с первым этажом, для проформы заглянув в гостиную и обмахнув блестящий чёрный рояль. Тот меланхолично перебирал клавишами, наигрывая «Собачий вальс»*. Потом Джон поднялся на второй этаж. Маленького Гарри нигде не было видно. Джон подошёл к двери детской и прислушался. Когда Гарри был внутри, оттуда обычно доносился утомительный стук жестяного барабана, взрывы, неясное бормотание или заливистый, пугающий хохот. Сейчас же всё было тихо. Джон приоткрыл дверь и проскользнул в детскую.  
Из-за обломка колонны, украшавшего холл второго этажа, на цыпочках вышел Гарри. Он подкрался к двери детской и прильнул к замочной скважине. Сначала Джон не делал ничего интересного. Он огляделся, задержавшись взглядом на любимых игрушках Гарри: пыточной «железной деве», которую Гарри собрал сам при помощи лежавшего рядом сварочного аппарата; жестяном барабане, подарке дядюшки Рассилона; телевизоре с торчавшими из него проводами. Последний привлёк внимание Джона. С недоумением на лице он приблизился и уже протянул к нему свои жадные руки, когда Гарри не выдержал.  
Джон обернулся на звук распахнувшейся двери. На пороге стоял Гарри и с детской непосредственностью таращился на него. Джон быстро взялся за метёлку, делая вид, что собирался всего лишь навести в детской порядок. Гарри не сводил с него глаз, как нарочно приводя Джона в замешательство.  
— Э-э… — сказал тот, чтобы прервать молчание. — Я вижу, тебе нравится строить разные… штуки.  
Джон невольно покосился на отверстую полость «железной девы», утыканную длинными острыми шипами. Гарри склонил голову набок и продолжил буравить Джона взглядом.  
— Тебе не скучно одному? — спросил Джон. Гарри не отвечал, так что ему пришлось продолжать говорить, заполняя своим голосом тишину. — Я слышал, раньше у тебя была няня. Ты не скучаешь по ней?  
Гарри выпрямился и посмотрел на Джона так, будто на него снизошло озарение.  
— Поиграешь со мной? — спросил он нежным детским голоском и в этот момент стал очень похож на свою мать.  
— Во что? — осторожно спросил Джон. Стоявшая в углу «железная дева» притягивала взгляд, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Гарри расплылся в счастливой улыбке и захлопал в ладоши.  
К счастью для Джона, Гарри решил не испытывать на нём «железную деву». К несчастью, Джон не заметил, что в его арсенале были и другие игрушки.  
— Эта игра мне не очень нравится, — заметил Джон через некоторое время. — Хочешь, я научу тебя играть в домино?  
— Нет! — Гарри сурово нахмурил брови и провернул рукоять. Кожаные ремни, удерживавшие Джона на дыбе, напряглись, растягивая его конечности в разные стороны. Джон поморщился. — Мы будем играть в инквизицию! Твоё настоящее имя?  
— Джон Смит, — со вздохом сообщил тот.  
— Точно настоящее? — подозрительно прищурился Гарри.  
— Настоящее не бывает, — заверил Джон. — Ты когда-нибудь играл в догонялки?  
— Клара играла со мной в догонялки. Мне не понравилось, — неохотно сказал Гарри.  
— Почему тебе не понравилось?  
— Почему ты не спросил, кто такая Клара?  
Гарри и Джон уставились друг на друга, но в игре в гляделки у Гарри было стратегическое преимущество. Он провернул рукоятку, и Джон вскрикнул, когда его позвоночник захрустел, как деревья за окном от ураганного ветра.  
— Гарри, что ты делаешь?! — на пороге, точно темноволосый разъярённый ангел, возникла миссис Гомес. — Немедленно отпусти мистера Смита!  
— Но мы всего лишь играем в инквизицию! — возмутился Гарри. — Он сам согласился!  
— Джон здесь не для того, чтобы с тобой играть, — пресекла пререкания миссис Гомес.  
— А для чего?  
Миссис Гомес подошла к дыбе и начала отвязывать руки Джона.  
— Ты знаешь, для чего, — коротко ответила она сыну.  
Как только его руки оказались на свободе, Джон потёр затёкшие запястья.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он миссис Гомес.  
Та присела у изножья дыбы, чтобы отвязать его ноги. Она ласково погладила Джона по колену:  
— Ни о чём не беспокойтесь, Джон. Гарри вас больше не потревожит. Правда, Гарри? — она метнула на сына грозный взгляд.  
— Так нечестно! — запротестовал тот. Миссис Гомес притянула его к себе и строго сказала:  
— Если Джон решит от нас сбежать, что мы будем без него делать?  
Гарри надулся, но выразил невнятным мычанием своё согласие и искреннее раскаяние. Миссис Гомес поцеловала его в лоб и отпустила. Следом на свободе оказался и Джон.  
Миссис Гомес взяла его за обе руки и осмотрела запястья:  
— Ничего страшного, — она заискивающе улыбнулась ему. Её горячие ладони жгли руки Джона. Он ощущал биение собственного пульса там, где её пальцы касались его запястий. — Вы ведь не станете сердиться на Гарри?  
Джон помотал головой, лишь бы оказаться подальше от её тревожащих прикосновений. 

* * *

— Дорогой, нам нужно срочно принять меры! — каблуки миссис Гомес гулко отпечатывались на мраморной дорожке зимнего сада, вившейся между клумбами. Мистер Гомес вздрогнул, потревоженный в своей обители, и перестал насвистывать себе под нос «Вальс цветов»*.  
— Что случилось, дорогая? — он обернулся к жене и протянул ей руки. Она ответила на приветствие поцелуем, но её мысли явно были заняты другими вещами.  
— Мы должны срочно что-то предпринять, — она с дробным цоканьем зашагала туда-сюда по дорожке. — Сколько времени тебе ещё понадобится?  
Мистер Гомес развёл руками, как бы невзначай указывая на бурно разросшиеся нарциссы за своей спиной. Миссис Гомес заметила его усилия, склонила голову набок и надула алые губы.  
— Я знаю, дорогой, ты делаешь всё, что в твоих силах, — она ласково потрепала его бороду. — Но этого мало. Нужно ускорить процесс.  
— Через пару недель всё будет готово, — пообещал мистер Гомес. При этом известии миссис Гомес нахмурилась.  
— Что-то не так? — прервал своё занятие мистер Гомес.  
— Гарри вздёрнул Джона на дыбу, — рассеянно ответила она.  
— О-о! Он его не… того?  
— О нет, малыш просто играл. Но что, если Джон не выдержит и сбежит раньше времени? Мы не можем себе этого позволить, на наши объявления больше никто не откликается.  
— Невозможно ускорить цветение, дорогая, — в качестве извинения мистер Гомес поцеловал её изящную руку.  
— Тогда нужно сделать всё, чтобы удержать Джона. Поговори с ним!   
— С Джоном? — уточнил мистер Гомес. Его супруга нетерпеливо качнула головой, удивляясь его недогадливости.  
— Со своим сыном. Джона я беру на себя.

* * *

Рояль сам по себе наигрывал «Полёт валькирий»*, придавая уют семейному вечеру в особняке Гомесов. В такт музыке ветер завывал в каминной трубе, перебиваемый жарким треском огня.  
— Папа, тебе мат, — заявил Гарри с довольной улыбкой.  
— Ого, вот это молния! — воскликнул мистер Гомес. Гарри, который пока что был иногда по-детски наивен, отвернулся к окну, и мистер Гомес торопливо стянул с трёхмерной доски одну из его пешек. — Ты уверен, сынок? Я не вижу никакого мата. — Не хватало ещё проигрывать собственному ребёнку. Гарри нахмурился и принялся внимательно изучать расстановку фигур. — Кстати, — поручение супруги вспомнилось мистеру Гомесу как нельзя вовремя: Гарри уже готов был обвиняюще занести указательный палец над доской. — Мама сказала, что ты закончил строить дыбу.  
— Ага, — мальчик потеребил пальцем нижнюю губу и в задумчивости склонил голову набок, в точности подражая своей матери.  
— Как прошли испытания?  
— Мама пришла и отвязала Джона. Я даже толком не успел начать! — пожаловался он.  
— Чертовски не повезло! То есть, я хотел сказать, ты ведь понимаешь, почему она это сделала? — добавил строгости в голос мистер Гомес. Гарри вздохнул и отрапортовал:  
— Потому что вы хотите сделать с Джоном то же, что и с остальными, и он не должен испугаться и сбежать раньше времени.  
— Хороший мальчик, — мистер Гомес потрепал сына по голове. — Больше не вздёргивай Джона на дыбу.  
— Отдай мою пешку, — выдвинул Гарри встречное требование. — Она у тебя в левом кармане.  
— Это моя пешка, — мистер Гомес попытался надавить родительским авторитетом, но у Гарри нашёлся аргумент посерьёзнее.  
— Я расскажу маме, что [ты надевал её любимую шляпку](https://41.media.tumblr.com/ff0b7b29ad744bcc1f5adc4563ba782f/tumblr_nnkfjdoXDL1ssvqgko1_1280.jpg).  
— О, смотри, у меня тут завалялась твоя пешка, — мистер Гомес изобразил удивление и вернул фигуру на доску. Гарри скептически надул губы, совсем как миссис Гомес. 

* * *

— Чудесная погода для прогулки, правда? — миссис Гомес крепко держала Джона под руку, не давая ему сбежать. Другой рукой Джон пытался удержать зонтик, рвавшийся на свободу под ураганными порывами ветра, так что он чувствовал себя совсем беззащитным.  
— Я рада, что мы можем провести время вдали от дома. Повседневные заботы, муж, дети — иногда всё это так утомляет, — продолжала настойчиво ворковать она, уводя Джона всё дальше от особняка, вглубь парка. Над головой, прорезав сгущающуюся тьму, сверкнула молния.  
— Дети? — уцепился Джон за кусок услышанного. В присутствии миссис Гомес рассудок заполнялся туманом, который скрывал большую часть того, что она говорила. — Странно, я видел только одного.  
— Я разве не упоминала? Нашу старшую пришлось отправить в школу, к мадам Ковариан, без няни за ней совершенно невозможно уследить. Очень беспокойный характер.  
Джон покивал.  
— Расскажите мне о себе, дорогой Джон.  
— Я... ничем особенным не занимался. Путешествовал. Был то здесь, то там, — неопределённо сказал он.  
— О-о! — восхитилась миссис Гомес. — Значит, вы недавно прибыли в наш город и не знаете ничего... — она на мгновение осеклась, — ...о наших чудесных краях?  
— Совершенно верно. Если только вы мне не расскажете.  
В это время они достигли внушительных размеров беседки, скрытой под раскидистым деревом. Миссис Гомес пригласила Джона подняться по ступеням, где каменный портал наконец спрятал их от дождя и ветра. Тем не менее, она продолжала прижиматься к Джону.  
— Это крошечный городок, и, как во всех маленьких городках, здесь ничего не происходит. Разве что ярмарка. Вы не могли её не заметить: её каждое лето разворачивают прямо перед нашим порогом. Шум, толкотня, дети, непозволительно много детей! А в остальное время здесь очень спокойно, так спокойно, что смертельно скучно. Все уезжают: бегут прочь от скуки.  
— Как ваши предыдущие работники?  
Миссис Гомес взглянула на Джона. Тёмное небо отразилось в её глазах, сделав их чёрно-непроницаемыми.  
— Именно, мой дорогой Джон, — вкрадчиво сказала она. Она толкнула его ладонью в грудь, и Джон попятился вглубь беседки. Миссис Гомес продолжала надвигаться на него, её язык жадно, по-змеиному мелькнул между губами. Джон отступал, пока не наткнулся на твёрдое холодное препятствие — каменную скамью? Он зацепился за неё ногами и с размаху сел. Пошарив вокруг себя, он обнаружил, что скамья покрыта резьбой.  
Миссис Гомес остановилась перед ним и сказала:  
— Вот вы и познакомились с дядюшкой Рассилоном, Джон.  
— Что?! — Джон вскочил и оглянулся на скамью. Только никакая это была не скамья, а мраморная гробница, испещрённая переплетающимися круглыми знаками. Миссис Гомес обняла его за плечо.  
— Не волнуйтесь вы так, мой дорогой Джон, дядюшка крепко спит и не проснётся, если его не потревожить. Кроме него, мы совершенно одни.  
Она кокетливо взяла Джона за полы пиджака.  
— Э-э-э... — сказал он, собираясь с мыслями. Мысли сопротивлялись. — А почему он спит в склепе?  
Миссис Гомес игриво провела пальчиком с острым алым ногтем по его груди.  
— Ну, сначала мы закопали его в землю, но он продолжал восставать. Пришлось устроить ему более надёжную усыпальницу. Эта крышка весит больше тонны, — она ласково погладила холодный мрамор, — так что и мы, и дядюшка можем спать спокойно.  
— Ага, — сказал Джон. Миссис Гомес прочертила пальцем линию по его щеке.  
— Вы весь дрожите, Джон. Вам нужно немного тепла... заботы... участия...  
Лицо миссис Гомес оказалось совсем близко. Джон зажмурился — и через несколько мгновений обнаружил, что участие, забота и тепло в представлении миссис Гомес выражались в юрком, скользком, горячем языке, который проник в его рот. Он беспомощно взмахнул руками. В одной из них всё ещё был зажат зонт, но ударить им по голове хозяйку дома казалось плохой идеей.  
— М-м-м, — попробовал возразить он.  
— Я знаю! Это так волнующе, — прошептала хозяйка и вновь припала к его губам. Через полминуты Джон уже немного освоился. Процесс не начал ему нравиться, но, по крайней мере, уже не был чужеродным. Наконец, миссис Гомес отпустила его.  
— Мой сладкий, — напоследок она чмокнула Джона в нос.  
— А муж? — выдохнул он.  
— О, он вас убьёт, если узнает, — отмахнулась миссис Гомес. — Так что молчите и не подавайте виду. Продолжайте работать как ни в чём не бывало: если вы вдруг исчезнете, он непременно что-то заподозрит и тогда хоть из-под земли достанет. А в остальном — вам нечего опасаться, мой милый Джон.  
Миссис Гомес потрепала его по щеке, затем предложила руку и повела обратно к дому.

* * *

Задача Джона усложнилась: теперь, кроме всего прочего, ему приходилось красться по дому так, чтобы избегать столкновений с миссис Гомес. Как назло, она зачастую оказывалась именно в том месте, которое Джон избрал пунктом назначения. Она больше не пыталась его целовать, но и её жарких взглядов было достаточно, чтобы его начинал бить озноб. Кроме того, постоянно маячившая за спиной тень миссис Гомес мешала Джону. Если бы можно было хоть ненадолго избавиться от её присмотра… Но хозяйка дома, по всей видимости, никогда не покидала его, не считая той прогулки к склепу с Джоном. Нужно было выманить её на улицу и занять чем-то на достаточно долгое время.  
Наконец Джону пришла в голову идея. Помахивая запечатанным конвертом, он поднялся из своего подвала наверх. Остановившись перед входной дверью, он долго и тщательно кутался в шарф, чтобы миссис Гомес хватило времени отследить его передвижения. Конечно, она не замедлила появиться в холле.  
— Вы куда-то собираетесь, мой дорогой Джон? — спросила она нежным, ядовитым тоном. Он помахал письмом.  
— Да, хорошо, что я вас застал. Мне нужно отлучиться в город, на почту.  
Миссис Гомес немедленно протянула руку и цепко схватила письмо.  
— Не надо. Я сама отправлю ваше письмо. — Она стала разматывать шарф с его шеи, с улыбкой глядя Джону в глаза своими льдистыми голубыми глазами. — Возвращайтесь к себе и не утруждайтесь зря.  
Джон не сомневался, что миссис Гомес непременно вскроет письмо, поэтому постарался написать как можно более правдоподобное послание. Адресовано оно было в Лондон, его бывшему коллеге Аластору Летбридж-Стюарту, который вот уже несколько лет обретался в Бразилии. Даже если бы миссис Гомес взбрело в голову навестить человека по указанному адресу с сомнительными намерениями, она бы обнаружила, что такого дома не существует.  
Отделавшись от хозяйки, Джон занялся своими делами. Ему не давала покоя дверь, перегораживавшая коридор чуть далее его комнаты. Не могло быть, чтобы огромный особняк наверху располагал подвалом размером всего в десять метров узкого коридора и одну крошечную камеру. К таинственной двери не подходил ни один ключ из выданных ему миссис Гомес, хотя остальные замки в доме они открывали преотлично — Джон проверил. Он поторопился вниз: нельзя было терять ни минуты свободы.  
Едва Джон исчез из виду, Гарри поднялся со своей смотровой позиции на втором этаже, за балюстрадой. Было подозрительно, что Джон так легко отдал своё письмо маме: ясно же, что она сразу сунет в него свой нос — и правильно сделает. Разве что Джон хотел, чтобы она ушла совать нос в его письмо и оставила его в покое. Гарри достал из кармана пульт управления и призвал летающий шар-камеру. «Вниз!» — скомандовал он ему.  
Джон на цыпочках подкрался к двери, оглянулся — не следует ли кто за ним — и приложил ухо к старому выщербленному дереву, затянутому в кованое железо. Всё было тихо. Он опустился перед дверью на колени, достал отвёртку и сунул её в ржавое нутро замка. Некоторое время он сосредоточенно ковырял в нём, пока внутри что-то не щёлкнуло. «Ага!» — воскликнул Джон и стал действовать отвёрткой с бóльшим энтузиазмом.  
Гарри, до сих пор сидевший по-турецки перед экраном, вскочил на ноги. Что, если Джон вскроет замок? Мама ушла, а папа заперся в зимнем саду со своими нарциссами, его не дозовёшься. Бежать вниз тоже долго, можно не успеть. Ужасно не хотелось выдавать Джону, что за ним следит видеокамера, но иного выхода не оставалось. Гарри взялся за пульт. Чёрный шар осел вниз, а затем со всего размаху взлетел и ударил корпусом в потолок. Раздался металлический звон, от которого Джон выронил отвёртку и оглянулся, ища его источник. Его настороженный взгляд уставился прямо в глазок видеокамеры. Джон нащупал отлетевшую в сторону отвёртку, медленно поднялся и пошёл обратно в сторону своей комнаты, насвистывая и делая вид, что просто прогуливался. Шар грозно завис перед его дверью. «Я слежу за тобой», — прошептал Гарри.

* * *

Вынося к ужину блюдо с кровавыми бифштексами под пятую симфонию Бетховена*, Джон, стараясь не показывать виду, тем не менее, был как натянутая струна. Он украдкой переводил взгляд с одного из членов семейства на другого, пытаясь определить, кто из них был таинственным соглядатаем. Мистер Гомес уткнулся в «Войну миров» и оторвался от неё только для того, чтобы сообщить Джону, что желает больше перечного соуса. Миссис Гомес поверх головы супруга одарила Джона душераздирающей улыбкой. Гарри... Камера принадлежала Гарри, понял Джон, наткнувшись на его неотрывный взгляд из-под прищуренных век. Он вспомнил телевизор в детской, из которого торчали провода, и разбросанные по полу микросхемы. Судя по всему, мальчик ещё ничего не успел рассказать родителями. Он вообще не казался общительным ребёнком, склонным к задушевным беседам со старшими. И хорошо! Если сделать вид, что ничего не было, возможно, мальчик тоже предпочтёт сохранить статус-кво. А если нет, то у него есть как минимум одна сторонница. Джон ответил миссис Гомес улыбкой, которая вышла несколько вымученной, но хозяйка осталась довольна ею и лукаво подмигнула Джону.  
Сделав это, он допустил большую ошибку: Гарри очень не любил, когда его недооценивают. 

* * *

— Что он сделал?! — возмутился мистер Гомес.  
— Тише, дорогой, не надо сразу подозревать худшее. Может быть, он просто хотел нас ограбить, — возразила миссис Гомес.  
— Он пробовал отпереть ту самую дверь, — повторил Гарри, весьма довольный своей проделкой. Теперь Джон не сможет его игнорировать!  
— Нам нужно от него избавиться! — сигара запрыгала в руке мистера Гомеса, роняя пепел на пол.  
— Нет, — мягко, но непреклонно ответила его супруга. — Мы не можем от него избавиться. У тебя есть альтернативные кандидаты?  
— Нет, — буркнул мистер Гомес.  
— Давайте свяжем его и запрём в клетку! — с энтузиазмом предложил Гарри. Миссис Гомес поморщилась.  
— Мой дорогой сын, надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты перерастёшь подобные методы.  
— Почему?  
— Потому! — строго ответила она. — Лаской можно добиться куда большего.  
— Но вы же всё равно собираетесь его...  
— Ш-ш-ш! — хором шикнули на сына мистер и миссис Гомес.  
— Я поговорю с Джоном, — добавила миссис Гомес. 

* * *

Выйти сухим из воды Джону не удалось. Когда он уже собирался ко сну, в дверь его комнаты постучали, и миссис Гомес позвала нежным голосом сирены, заманивающей моряков к утёсам:  
— Джо-он!  
Он отпер, радуясь, что ещё не успел разоблачиться и выглядел достаточно прилично, чтобы у миссис Гомес не родилось ненужных фантазий. Свет свечи резко очертил её острые брови и заставил блеснуть влажные белые зубы. Миссис Гомес схватила его за руку и, не спрашивая, потащила за собой.  
— Идёмте, Джон, я вам кое-что покажу.  
Она подвела его к той самой двери. Джона обдало холодом. Значит, маленький любитель подглядывать всё рассказал. С другой стороны, сейчас он выяснит, что за дверью. Главное, чтобы это не стало последним, что он узнает в своей жизни.  
— Миссис Гомес... — начал он, чтобы как-то смягчить последствия.  
— Прошу вас, Джон, — она взяла его за руку. — Для вас я просто Мисси.  
Она бросила короткий взгляд на зависший под потолком чёрный шар и гневно качнула головой. Шар развернулся и метнулся к выходу, как нашкодившая толстая летучая мышь, получившая нагоняй от хозяина. Миссис Гомес отперла дверь.  
— Прошу вас, — она пропустила Джона вперёд, и ему пришлось первому шагнуть в сырую, глухую тьму. Следом вошла миссис Гомес, неся свечу, и осветила вполне приличные каменные стены, на которых не было ни паутины, ни гроздьев летучих мышей. Джон огляделся. Его внимание привлекли неровности на одном из камней, и он невольно притормозил, чтобы разглядеть их. В неровном мерцании свечи моргнули тени от четырёх вытянутых царапин — таких же, как в его комнате. Миссис Гомес подтолкнула его в спину.  
— Самое интересное — впереди, — пропела она игриво.  
Коридор вился дальше; кажется, уровень пола едва заметно понижался и уводил глубже в подземелье. Но миссис Гомес остановилась у ещё одной окованной железом двери в его боковой стене.  
— Джон, — кончиками пальцев она коснулась его груди. — Я знаю, что вы стремились попасть сюда. — Её пальцы двинулись выше, как паучьи лапки: такие же ловкие и завораживающие. Пауков нельзя убивать, плохая примета, почему-то вспомнилось Джону. — Я готова удовлетворить ваше любопытство, — вкрадчиво проговорила миссис Гомес. Её пальцы коснулись голой кожи над воротом рубашки Джона, и он вздрогнул. — Но обещайте мне, что это останется нашим маленьким секретом.  
Джон сглотнул. Миссис Гомес продолжала выжидательно смотреть на него, и только по её взгляду он понял, что она задала какой-то вопрос, и кивнул. Она улыбнулась и прошелестела:  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Она отперла дверь и толкнула её. Первым делом Джон почувствовал сладковатый запах благовоний и терпкий — кожи. Миссис Гомес с грохотом захлопнула дверь за его спиной. Бам! Джон мгновенно обернулся, но она уже зажигала свечи в канделябрах на стенах с совершенно мирным, домашним видом. Стены эти были обиты красным бархатом. На них, на латунных крючках, были развешаны разные инструменты. Джон пригляделся и узнал в одном из них паяльник. Приглядываться дальше ему расхотелось.  
В центре комнаты стояло кресло, обтянутое чёрной кожей и поблёскивающее стальными деталями. Оно напоминало то ли медицинское, то ли пыточное орудие. Ремни для крепления то ли пациента, то ли жертвы свисали с его подлокотников, изножия и подголовника.  
Джон совершенно окаменел, погрузившись в созерцание обстановки комнаты. Миссис Гомес прильнула к его плечу.  
— Вам нравится, Джон?  
Он решил поставить вопрос ребром.  
— Э-м... зачем мы здесь?  
— О-о-о, — протянула миссис Гомес, в то время как её рука отправилась бродить по его спине. — Вы скоро увидите.  
Она подтолкнула его к креслу. Её руки обвили его талию, а губы страстно впились в его губы. Хватит! Джон решил чётко обозначить границы дозволенного. Миссис Гомес оказалась неожиданно лёгкой, когда он поднял её за талию и сунул в кресло. Защелкнуть ремни было делом пары секунд: они будто нарочно были сконструированы так, чтобы в мгновение ока обездвижить ничего не подозревающего человека.  
Джон отступил назад. Миссис Гомес поёрзала в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее в полусидячем, полулежачем положении.  
— Я вас недооценивала, Джон. Давайте, — она закусила губу в предвкушении.  
Джон снял со стены паяльник. Не то чтобы он собирался его применять — он вообще слабо представлял себе, как можно его применить к живому человеку, даже если им была миссис Гомес, — но с продолговатой металлической штуковиной в руках он почувствовал себя увереннее.  
— О, мы будем паять! — проворковала миссис Гомес. — Заманчиво.  
Джон сурово нахмурил брови. Миссис Гомес захихикала. Джон спросил:  
— Вы со всеми своими работниками тут... паяете?  
Миссис Гомес игриво взглянула на него исподлобья.  
— У-у-у, ревнивый. Мне нравится, давай ещё.  
— Я хочу знать, кто тут был до меня!  
Миссис Гомес от восторга чуть не выпрыгнула из кресла.  
— Не скажу! — пропела она.  
— Почему?  
— Ну вот ещё, сразу всё испортить? Самое захватывающее в допросе — это знать, но молчать. Тебе придётся потрудиться, чтобы я выдала свой секрет.  
Джон для пробы потыкал её кончиком паяльника.  
— Глупый, он же выключен, — закатила она глаза. Вывернув кисть руки, которая была зажата в кожаном кольце, она указала на розетку в стене: — Включи его.  
Джону пришла в голову мысль.  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал он. Он снял с пояса миссис Гомес связку ключей и пообещал: — Мне придётся оставить вас здесь. В одиночестве.  
Он направился к выходу, но едва он коснулся дверной ручки, как позади него раздался разочарованный стон:  
— Опя-ать! Джон, не уходите.  
Он остановился.  
— Кто здесь был до меня?  
— Пф-ф, — миссис Гомес фыркнула презрительно. — Так и быть, я вам скажу. Подойдите ближе.  
Джон сделал несколько шагов к ней.  
— Ещё ближе.  
Он сделал ещё два шага.  
— Джон, это интимные вещи, я не собираюсь кричать о них через всю комнату.  
Он рассудил, что, пока миссис Гомес прикована к креслу, глупо её бояться. Он подошёл к ней почти вплотную. Она взглянула на него снизу вверх большими прозрачными глазами.  
— Вы хотите знать, кто ещё здесь был? Никто, кроме вас, Джон. Вы — единственный, кому я... — она многозначительно оставила фразу незаконченной. — Нет, конечно, когда-то, много лет назад, здесь бывал мистер Гомес, но он такой консерватор! Дальше паяльника с ним дело не заходит. Скромные намёки в телефонном разговоре — и он уже считает свой долг исполненным. А мне всего кхм-кхм, — она удачно закашлялась, — лет, мне нужно всё и многое другое! — Вдруг её рука оказалась на затылке Джона, впилась ему в волосы и заставила нагнуться, так что он очутился лицом к лицу к ней. Миссис Гомес зашептала сквозь сжатые зубы: — Я чувствую, что у нас с вами много общего, Джон. Мы одной крови. Вместе мы могли бы... могли бы... сделать то, о чём вы даже мечтать не смели. — Джон почувствовал её вторую руку в таком месте, о котором он и думать не смел. — Что скажете, мой дорогой Джон?  
— Для начала можно мне получить назад моё... спасибо, — выдохнул он, когда пальцы миссис Гомес разжались. — Мне нужно подумать.  
Миссис Гомес встала с кресла и звякнула ключами, которые таинственным образом снова вернулись к ней.  
— Ясно. Не затягивайте, Джон, я буду ждать.  
Когда они вновь вышли в коридор, Джон указал в его глубины, терявшиеся в темноте.  
— Что находится там?  
Миссис Гомес взяла его под руку, чтобы ему не пришло в голову рвануть в ненужном направлении.  
— Никто не знает, даже мы сами. Когда-то наша семья отправляла туда экспедиции, но никто не вернулся. Говорят, на том конце — чёрная дыра. Не советую вам туда соваться, Джон, — произнесла она глубоким голосом, в котором едва различимо мелькнула угроза.

* * *

Долгое время на экране не было ничего, кроме тьмы. Затем в ней приоткрылась дверная щель, из которой выплыла колыхавшаяся в воздухе свеча, а следом — нереальные в её мерцающем свете лица миссис Гомес и Джона Смита.  
— Так-так, — произнёс мистер Гомес, который стоял за спиной своего сына, скрестив руки на груди.  
Миссис Гомес подвела Джона к его каморке, нежно погладила по щеке и закрыла за ним дверь. После этого она достала зеркальце и поправила размазавшуюся вокруг губ помаду.  
— Что это значит, папа? — спросил Гарри, оглянувшись на него.  
— Ложись спать, — мистер Гомес потрепал его по светлым ангельским волосам и вышел из детской.  
Гарри насупился, за волосы стащил с кровати свою куклу в красном платье, бросил на пол и несколько раз пнул. 

* * *

На следующий день мистер Гомес, вопреки обыкновению, не стал с утра запираться в зимнем саду. Когда Джон проходил через холл с подносом грязной посуды, тот подкараулил его и вдруг выскочил из-за статуи многорукого Шивы, служившей вешалкой для шляп. Джон отшатнулся. Две фарфоровые чашки соскользнули с подноса на пол и разлетелись вдребезги.  
— Джон! — поприветствовал его мистер Гомес, точно не видел только что за завтраком. — Составьте мне компанию.  
Джон отставил поднос на столик, инкрустированный изображением знака бесконечности в окружности. Мистер Гомес подошёл к стойке для зонтов, тростей и шпаг. Джон вспомнил предупреждение — или, скорее, хвастовство — миссис Гомес: «О, он вас убьёт, если узнает!» Мистер Гомес с показной элегантностью выхватил шпагу.  
— Вы когда-нибудь фехтовали, Джон? — спросил он, левой рукой вынимая сигару изо рта, а правой помахивая шпагой.  
— Немного, — уклончиво ответил тот. Мистер Гомес усмехнулся и…  
— Allez**! — скомандовал он, не дожидаясь, пока Джон займёт позицию, и ринулся на него со шпагой. Остатки посуды полетели на пол. Джон выставил вперёд серебряный поднос, как щит, и отскочил в сторону. Мистер Гомес пролетел мимо него, с трудом затормозил и развернулся. — Ага! — Он вновь бросился на Джона, который действовал щитом, как тореадор плащом. Джон перекинул поднос в левую руку, на мгновение ослепив противника его блеском. Одновременно он совершил прыжок к стойке и выхватил из неё шпагу. Клинки встретились с громким лязгом.  
— Вы неплохо владете шпагой, Джон, — пропыхтел мистер Гомес. — Но до настоящего мастера вам далеко.  
— Я сегодня не в форме, — небрежно заметил Джон, с лёгкостью нанося противнику укол в плечо. Мистер Гомес скривился и отступил. Джон воспользовался преимуществом. — Вы часто нападаете на своих работников из-за угла?  
Мистер Гомес рыкнул и бросился вперёд.  
— Только когда я узна _ю_ , чем они занимаются с моей...  
— Halte***! — раздался громкий возглас. На лестнице, уперев руки в бока, стояла миссис Гомес. Джон замер. Мистер Гомес же, воспользовавшись его бездействием, нанёс удар по кисти его руки, оцарапав её. Миссис Гомес, гневно цокая каблуками, спустилась по мраморным ступеням и встала между противниками.  
— Дорогая! — нервно улыбнулся ей мистер Гомес.  
— Что это вы делаете? — спросила она.  
Джон предоставил мистеру Гомесу честь оправдываться. Сам же выудил из кармана носовой платок и прижал к кровоточащей царапине.  
— Мы всего лишь упражняемся... — начал мистер Гомес, но супруга не слушала его. Она, вдруг побледнев, неотрывно смотрела на кровь на руке Джона.  
— Вон отсюда! — она схватила его запястье и потащила к выходу. Мистер Гомес потрусил следом.  
— Я уверен, что ничего страшного не произошло, дорогая...  
— Вон из дома! — миссис Гомес распахнула дверь и вытолкнула Джона на улицу. — Уберите это, — она брезгливо указала на платок, — и не возвращайтесь, пока не приведёте себя в надлежащий вид!  
Джон, ничего не понимая, попытался вцепиться в дверной косяк.  
— Между прочим, заняться фехтованием была не моя идея.  
— Я сказала — прочь из дома! — миссис Гомес с неожиданной силой оттолкнула его и захлопнула за ним дверь.  
Джон и не подумал уходить. Он прижал ухо к двери. Сквозь толстое дерево звуки едва проникали. Было слышно, как бушует миссис Гомес, но слов было не разобрать. Затем звуки удалились вглубь дома. Всё стихло.  
Джон сел на крыльцо и стал стирать кровь с руки. Царапина была неглубокая, так что кровотечение остановилось быстро. Одновременно он пытался понять, что разозлило — или напугало — миссис Гомес. После их ночного визита в красную комнату он был уверен, что она твёрдо вознамерилась не выпускать его из своих цепких лап — что ему было только на руку. Но теперь вдруг «вон из дома»?  
Через некоторое время входная дверь отворилась. Каблуки процокали по каменному крыльцу и остановились рядом с Джоном. Миссис Гомес шумно выдохнула и опустилась на ступеньку рядом с ним с таким видом, будто ей всё смертельно надоело.  
— Покажите, — велела она. Джон показал ей руку. Убедившись, что рана действительно перестала кровоточить, миссис Гомес потребовала: — Платок.  
Она взяла его двумя пальцами, достала из кармана зажигалку — и вскоре огонь охватил ткань. Она отбросила платок на гравий перед крыльцом, и вместе с Джоном они несколько секунд смотрели, как догорает ткань. Потом миссис Гомес придвинулась к Джону и положила голову ему на плечо. Она заставляла кровь стыть в жилах и в своей энергично-назойливой ипостаси, но это было что-то новенькое, одновременно жутковатое и пробирающее до глубины души.  
— Даже жаль, что вы… — она не договорила. Потом потрепала Джона по колену, вскочила на ноги и протянула ему руку. — Давайте-давайте, за работу! Устроили в доме апокалипсис с вашими уроками фехтования! 

* * *

За ужином мистер Гомес был подчёркнуто любезен с Джоном. Это наводило на мысль о припрятанном у него в рукаве мачете или о крысином яде в порции счастливого соперника. На всякий случай Джон внимательно следил за изящными, как у фокусника, руками хозяина дома, но из его рукавов ничего занимательного так и не появилось. В целом, ужин прошёл гладко. После него Джону было позволено наслаждаться свободным временем. Миссис Гомес, проводив его алчущим взглядом, тем не менее, не выразила желания вновь сопроводить его в какую-нибудь уединённую часть дома, поэтому Джон спустился к себе в подвал в одиночестве. Точнее, почти в одиночестве.  
Чёрный шар-видеокамера, уже практически не скрываясь, повсюду крался по воздуху следом за Джоном. Поиграли — и хватит, мысленно обратился он к Гарри. Когда они с шаром достигли комнаты Джона, тот приготовился занять свою обычную позицию перед глазком двери, подглядывая и высматривая.  
Отперев замок, Джон толкнул дверь и чертыхнулся: связка ключей выскользнула у него из рук и с грохотом упала на пол. Не так-то просто было нащупать её в темноте, поэтому Джон с полминуты провёл на карачках перед распахнутой дверью, шаря руками по полу. Наконец ключи вернулись к владельцу, и Джон вошёл к себе. Шар, воспользовавшись заминкой, успел проскользнуть внутрь и теперь завис в углу комнатушки. По ту сторону экрана Гарри довольно потёр руки.  
Джон, делая вид, что не заметил манёвра камеры, зажёг свечу и вытащил из-под кровати саквояж. Шар подкрался ближе и завис у него над головой. Джон поёжился: в подвале было зябко. Он стащил с кровати одеяло, накинул на плечи, вновь опустился на колени перед саквояжем и начал возиться с замком. Камера подкралась ещё ближе, пытаясь различить код. В этот момент Джон вскочил, сорвал с плеч одеяло и одним махом накрыл им летающий шар. Тот забился, как пойманная птица, но заблокированные сопла его двигателей не давали достаточно тяги, и постепенно он задохнулся и стих.  
Джон сунул шар под матрас. Наверняка он через какое-то время — сам или с помощью Гарри — восстановится и выберется на свободу, но Джон и планировал лишь временно его обезвредить, а не полностью вывести из строя. После этого он отпер саквояж и извлёк оттуда фонарь, моток верёвки, отвёртку и упаковку школьного мела. Тщательно заперев саквояж, а затем и свою комнату, он направился к запретной двери в конце коридора.  
Без действующего на нервы глаза видеокамеры за спиной Джону удалось вскрыть замок отвёрткой всего за пару минут. Он прикрыл за собой дверь и быстро пошёл вперёд, прикидывая, сколько времени у него есть, прежде чем его маленький и вредный сторож поднимет тревогу. Вот он миновал красную комнату. Впереди в свете фонаря виднелись лишь однообразные каменные стены. Пару раз Джон останавливался и, подняв фонарь, приглядывался к царапинам на камне. Они были глубокие, всегда четыре параллельных следа рядом, словно от гигантской когтистой лапы. Коридор мало-помалу спускался вниз и закручивался по спирали, постоянно оставаясь в пределах особняка. Воздух становился всё более спёртым, и в нем начал чувствоваться неприятный запах. Через минуту Джон понял, что он ему напоминает: запах псарни или давно не чищенного хлева.  
Минут через десять спуска (Джон прикинул, что со всеми остановками прошёл не более полукилометра) коридор разветвился. Джон достал из кармана мел и сделал на стене первую отметку. Ему показалось, что запах из левого коридора слышнее, поэтому он направился туда. Не успел он ступить и пяти шагов, как из недр земли раздался глухой рокот, будто далёкое землетрясение. Джон остановился. Через несколько секунд звук повторился, постепенно нарастая, — и вдруг Джон понял, что это не рокот, а рык. «Аыррр», — в глубине коридора что-то загрохотало, точно какое-то существо бросилось на решётки и забряцало цепями. Большое, несчастное животное, спрятанное ото всех в этом душном подземелье. Нужно было как можно скорее выяснить, что за узник скрывается в подвале. Джон побежал.  
За топотом своих шагов он не услышал, как их эхо удвоилось, утроилось. Чужие шаги приближались. Джона сбили с ног, и он покатился по полу. В конце концов он ударился спиной и затылком о выступ стены и остановился. В глазах у него потемнело. Его щеки коснулась горячая ладонь, и голос миссис Гомес прошептал:  
— Потрясающий идиот!  
Потом все звуки и ощущения померкли.

* * *

Голова была чугунная. Джон попробовал повернуть её, но даже это ему не удалось. Он попробовал пошевелиться, но тело отказывалось слушаться, будто опутанное верёвками. Впрочем, если подумать… Джон с трудом приоткрыл глаза и взглянул вниз: его руки и ноги действительно были пристёгнуты кожаными ремнями, ещё один ремень проходил поперёк груди, а один удерживал голову на месте. Всё вокруг было залито красным маревом. Нет — Джон зажмурился и открыл глаза — это стены комнаты были красными. И бархатными.  
Перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, стояли мистер и миссис Гомес.  
— Не могу в это поверить! — миссис Гомес выглядела по-настоящему раздосадованной. — После всего, что мы для вас сделали. Я думала, мы с вами друзья, Джон.  
Мистер Гомес хмыкнул. Миссис Гомес метнула на него взгляд.  
— Твоя очередь ещё не наступила, дорогой. — Затем она вновь обратилась к Джону: — Глупый, глупый Джон. Зачем вы туда полезли? — после нескольких секунд молчания она добавила: — Это был не риторический вопрос, мой дорогой Джон.  
Он попытался пожать плечами, что в его положении было сложновато.  
— Я хотел убедиться, что всё в порядке. С хозяйственной точки зрения. Кто убирает за тем существом, которое вы содержите в подвале?  
Мистер и миссис Гомес переглянулись.  
— С чего вы взяли, что там есть какое-то, гм, существо? — с напускной небрежностью спросил мистер Гомес.  
— Но оно же там есть, — ответил Джон с нарочитой наивностью. — Я хотел проверить, всё ли с ним в порядке. Общество защиты животных…  
— Общество защиты животных! — миссис Гомес скептически воздела ладони к потолку. — Вы понятия не имеете… — она взяла себя в руки и, повернувшись спиной к Джону, прошептала мужу: — Твоя очередь.  
Мистер Гомес выступил вперёд. Глаза у него были тёмные и непроницаемые, в противоположность прозрачно-голубым глазам его жены, но такие же притягательные, затягивающие вглубь, завораживающие. В них плясали красноватые отблески бархата и свечей в канделябрях. Много, много бликов, которые сливались и распадались, как кусочки мозаики в калейдоскопе. Как сквозь туман Джон слышал его голос, который спрашивал что-то о подвале… о том, что Джон искал… о том, кого он искал… Ответ жёг ему язык, против его воли заставлял открыть рот и выпустить его на свободу: «Клара».  
Глаза мистера Гомеса погасли и стали просто карими с чёрными зрачками, зато крайне обеспокоенными. Они с миссис Гомес обменялись взглядами — и разом, не говоря ни слова, вышли из комнаты. Джон остался один, не в силах пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Ему предстояла долгая ночь. 

* * *

В это время снаружи, под покровом ночи, к дому кралась чёрная тень с рюкзаком за спиной. Тень подобралась к решётчатому окну кухни на первом этаже, подтянулась на руках, осторожно выдавила один из квадратов стекла, повернула ручку изнутри и проскользнула в кухню. Затем она, подобно ниндзя, прокралась сквозь дом и остановилась у дверей, ведших в зимний сад. Внутри миссис и мистер Гомес держали совет. Человеческая тень слилась с тенью в углу у двери и стала прислушиваться.  
— Мы не можем использовать его, — говорила миссис Гомес, вышагивая туда-сюда перед супругом. — Они знакомы. Это может всё испортить.  
— Может, отрезать ему голову? — предложил тот. — Тогда его и собственная мать не узнает.  
Миссис Гомес остановилась и смерила мужа долгим взглядом.  
— Пойди и отрежь.  
Тот смутился.  
— Может, ты?..  
— Нет, — решительно пресекла дискуссию миссис Гомес. — Что, тыкать в милейшего Джона тупой шпагой — это одно, а как доходит до дела, он вдруг оказывается тебе не по зубам?  
Мистер Гомес не стал развивать тему отрезанных голов.  
— Тогда давай наденем на него маску. У меня в запасе есть чудесные маски!  
Миссис Гомес пару секунд обдумывала эту идею.  
— А запах? — спросила она.  
— Хм, — ответил мистер Гомес и почесал бороду.  
— У нас остались всего сутки, чтобы решить эту проблему. Остальное готово?  
— Будет готово к полуночи, не сомневайся, дорогая, — заверил её мистер Гомес.  
Тень оторвалась от стены и шмыгнула в соседнюю комнату. 

* * *

Джон попробовал высвободиться, но ремни были затянуты надёжно, добраться за застёжек или вытащить руку не было никакой возможности. Чтобы скоротать время, Джон решительно настроился поспать, и ему даже удалось задремать, хотя делать это, будучи распятым в кресле, было крайне неудобно. Сквозь сон ему почудилось, будто в замке проворачивается ключ. Он приоткрыл глаза. Часть свечей уже догорела, и в комнате царил полумрак. Через сонные щели глаз он различил чёрный силуэт с гигантской головой, который медленно приближался к нему. Чёрная тень протянула к нему свою верхнюю конечность, целясь в лицо, как спрут. Прежде чем Джон успел вскрикнуть, ему крепко зажали рот и прошипели:  
— Ш-ш-ш!  
Джон перестал сопротивляться. Человек убрал ладонь с его рта. Потом он взялся за верхнюю часть своей головы — и стянул с неё чёрный капюшон. Рыже-соломенные кудри, вырвавшиеся на свободу, моментально встали дыбом. Джон обнаружил перед собой девочку-подростка с серыми глазами, опушёнными рыжеватыми ресницами, и грозным выражением лица.  
— Ты — Джон Смит? — спросила она.  
— А тебя как зовут? — поинтересовался он.  
— Не твоё дело. — Она начала расстёгивать связывавшие его ремни. — Выметайся отсюда.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я тут живу и я так сказала!  
Джон нагнулся и стал помогать ей освобождать свои щиколотки.  
— Мисс Гомес? — спросил он. Она скривилась и неохотно сказала:  
— Если тебе так неймётся, лучше зови меня Ривер.  
— Красивое имя.  
— Сойдёт. А теперь — выметайся отсюда! — Джон уже освободился от ремней, так что девочка довольно чувствительно толкнула его в спину. — Давай, проваливай. Не стой столбом.  
Джон не стал дожидаться следующего веского приглашения, чтобы выбраться из красной комнаты: всё-таки провести в ней всю ночь ему не хотелось. Выйдя оттуда, он сразу свернул вглубь коридора: нельзя было оставить загадочного обитателя подземелий без помощи. Ривер удержала его за полу пиджака.  
— Эй, ты куда?  
— Кто у вас там, в подвале? — спросил он; девочка вызывала у него доверие, так что он решил говорить без обиняков. — Я слышал его голос, звучало так, будто это… м-м, существо ранено или…  
— Просто голодно, угу, — сердито хмыкнула Ривер и потащила его прочь. Джон не без труда противостоял ей, несмотря на то, что был выше на полметра.  
— Погоди!  
— Ты что, всё ещё хочешь спуститься вниз? — она остановилась и посмотрела на него как на умалишённого.  
— Ну конечно! Ты говоришь, что ваша семья морит голодом какое-то беззащитное существо, что ещё мне делать?  
— Если ты не поторопишься, они его накормят, — многозначительно предрекла Ривер и снова поволокла Джона к выходу из подвала.  
— А, хорошо, — согласился Джон и сделал несколько шагов следом за ней. Потом переспросил: — В каком смысле?  
— Ни в каком! — Ривер треснула его кулаком в бок. — Проваливай, или я позову маму с папой! Считаю до трёх.  
Джон посмотрел в темноту коридора, потом на дверь, ведшую к свободе. Спасение неизвестного существа — это важно, но Клара… В первую очередь, он пришёл сюда за Кларой.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Я согласен пройти через эту дверь, если ты ответишь мне на один вопрос.  
Ривер искоса посмотрела на него и сдула со лба кудряшку.  
— Смотря какой вопрос.  
— Помнишь вашу няню, Клару? Клара Освальд, с тёмными волосами, круглым лицом и глазами, как блюдца?  
— Нет, — отрезала Ривер. — Я была в школе и никакой няни не помню.  
— Правда? Твоя мама сказала, что тебя отправили в школу после того, как вы остались без няни. Когда это было?  
— Это уже второй вопрос. — Ривер подошла к двери и распахнула её. — Давай, проваливай, или я подниму шум.  
Ривер выглядела решительно. Джон не стал с ней спорить и вышел из запретного коридора в разрешённый.  
— Иди! — Ривер указала наверх.  
— Мне нужно забрать свои вещи. Это не займёт много времени, — примирительно сказал Джон.  
— Ладно.  
Ключи Джона были конфискованы мистером и миссис Гомес, но у Ривер нашлась запасная связка. Она отперла каморку Джона и позволила ему достать из-под кровати саквояж. К счастью, семейство им не заинтересовалось, и он был в целости и сохранности. Джон поставил его на стол к неудовольствию Ривер.  
— Что ты копаешься?  
— Я только проверю, всё ли на месте.  
Она сложила руки на груди и стояла, притопывая ногой от нетерпения, пока он возился с замком. Джон достал из саквояжа картонную папку, раскрыл и несколько секунд смотрел внутрь. Как бы ни хотела Ривер казаться равнодушной, любопытство взыграло в ней.  
— Что там у тебя? — спросила она нарочито небрежным тоном.  
Джон положил папку на стол и подвинул к ней. Ривер, поставив фонарь рядом, склонилась над бумагами. С минуту она рассматривала фотографии шестерых людей, прикреплённых к личному делу каждого из них.  
— Это Клара, — Джон провёл пальцем по краю её фотографии. — Пропала в апреле. — Он указал на следующее фото, пожилого джентльмена в галстуке-бабочке: — Мэтью Дженкинс, всю жизнь проработал дворецким, пропал в конце мая. Лиза Филипс, двадцать лет, студентка, решила найти работу няни на лето. Пропала в июне.  
Джон достал из папки газетную вырезку и положил поверх фотографий. Заголовок гласил: «Загадочные изчезновения в N.: “Всему есть рациональное объяснение”, — заявляет полиция».  
— После безрезультатного расследования дело было закрыто. Дальше: Дерек Уолш, долго был безработным, поэтому согласился подработать садовником в подозрительном доме на крайне выгодных условиях. Пропал в июле. Суати Синха, мать троих детей в безвыходном положении, согласилась на должность кухарки. Пропала в августе. Том Боатенг, нелегальный иммигрант, прибыл недавно и плохо говорил по-английски, вряд ли знал, во что ввязывается. Пропал в сентябре.  
За окном барабанили по земле капли октябрьского дождя. Ривер, поджав губы, неподвижно смотрела на фотографии.  
— Ты знаешь, что с ними случилось, — тихо сказал Джон. — Расскажи мне.  
Ривер помотала головой.  
— Тебе это не понравится.  
Джон положил руку ей на плечо.  
— Я могу помочь. Доверься мне.  
— Ты мне не поверишь.  
— Поверю, — Джон склонился к ней и взял за оба плеча. Ривер подняла на него острый взгляд и несколько мгновений будто что-то оценивала в его душе.  
— Хорошо, — наконец сказала она. — Я тебе покажу. — Джон радостно встрепенулся, но она остудила его пыл: — Но у меня есть несколько условий. Для твоей же безопасности.  
Джон кивнул, и Ривер продолжала:  
— Во-первых, ты должен вести себя тихо. Поднимешь шум — тебе конец. Во-вторых, мы идём просто посмотреть. Никого спасать мы не будем. В-третьих, если я скажу уходить, ты уйдёшь, что бы ты ни увидел. Ясно?  
— Угу.  
— Не «угу». Повтори.  
— Я буду вести себя тихо, мы просто посмотрим, если ты скажешь уходить, мы уйдём, — нехотя оттарабанил Джон. — Всё?  
— Ладно. Пошли.

* * *

Ривер приглушила свет фонаря, так что его хватало только на то, чтобы не натыкаться на стены. Она шла чуть впереди, её кудряшки отсвечивали жёлтым, а тело в чёрном комбинезоне сливалось с темнотой, так что будто шаровая молния плыла перед Джоном, уводя всё глубже и глубже под землю.  
— Как дела в школе? — спросил он, не зная, о чём ещё поговорить с тринадцатилетней девочкой, раз вопросы о загадочных событиях, происходивших в доме, она пресекала.  
— Сойдёт, — без энтузиазма ответила Ривер.  
— Что ты там изучаешь?  
— Всякую ерунду. Археология ничего так, — добавила она, подумав. — Ты знаешь, что в одном из этих переходов зарыта мумия человека с головой быка? Даже мама с папой не в курсе. Я потом её откопаю, когда вырасту, и напишу докторскую диссертацию.  
— Почему сейчас ты не в школе?  
— Каникулы, — ответила Ривер с такой издёвкой, что он не знал, то ли она его обманывает, то ли удивляется его неосведомлённости в элементарных вещах. — Нас на Хэллоуин всегда отпускают на волю, это семейный праздник, — на слове «семейный» она хмыкнула.  
— Ты не одобряешь свою семью, да? — спросил Джон. Ривер даже обернулась.  
— А ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов. Расскажи лучше, кто ты такой.  
— Джон Смит. Подрабатываю дворецким.  
— Кем тебе приходится Клара Освальд? Она твоя подружка?  
— Что?! — изумился Джон. — Нет! Почему все задают мне этот вопрос?  
— Твоя дочь?  
— У меня нет детей.  
— Тогда кто?  
— Она моя…  
— Ш-ш-ш! — Ривер вскинула руку. Из недр коридора раздался рык. — Ты помнишь, что ты должен делать? — еле слышно выдохнула она.  
— Э-э… ах да, не шуметь, — вспомнил Джон.  
Ривер взяла его за рукав и потихоньку повела вперёд. Джон старался ступать на цыпочках. Запах псины становился всё гуще. Дойдя до поворота, Ривер погасила фонарь, и дальше они двинулись в полной темноте. Но за следующим поворотом коридора их встретил бледный жёлтый свет. Он падал откуда-то сверху, где был подвешен ещё один фонарь.  
Сначала Джон увидел толстые металлические прутья решётки. Они были врезаны прямо в толщу камня. В одном месте прутья были погнуты, будто кто-то бросался на них всем телом, пытаясь пробить себе дорогу на волю. Затем он увидел грязный матрас на полу, а рядом с ним — собачью миску с водой. На матрасе кто-то лежал: в полумраке светились чьи-то голые белые ноги, исцарапанные и истерзанные.  
Ривер дёрнула Джона за рукав.  
— Помнишь правила? Только смотреть. Если я скажу уходить — уходим.  
Джон кивнул и шагнул вперёд.  
— Клара! — крик вырвался сам собой. Фигура на матрасе шевельнулась. Ривер изо всех сил потянула Джона за рукав.  
— Я же предупреждала! Уходим!  
Джон её уже не слушал. Он упал на колени перед решёткой и схватился за прутья.  
— Клара!  
Девушка села и потёрла заспанные глаза. Ривер попятилась.  
— Джон, уходи, пока не поздно.  
— Клара! — Джон протянул руку сквозь решётку и коснулся её плеча. Девушка будто очнулась и повернулась к нему. Она была бледна, её лицо было исполосовано царапинами и покрыто грязью. Одежда была разорвана в клочья, обуви не было, а тёмные волосы спутались и сосульками повисли до плеч. — Клара… — сердце Джона стиснуло жалостью. — Я не должен был… Клара, нам пора выбираться отсюда. Подожди немного, я тебя вытащу!  
Он полез в карман за отвёрткой, и в это мгновение на голову ему обрушился удар. Над ним стояла Ривер с железным фонарём.  
— Ну уж нет! — заявила она. Джон упал лицом на каменный пол.  
Пришёл в себя он довольно быстро: у Ривер, в отличие от её родителей, пока не хватило силёнок оглушить его как следует. Шаги девочки ещё гулко отдавались в коридоре, пока она со всех ног убегала прочь. Клара, высунув язык, его отвёрткой ковырялась в замке.  
— Помоги мне, Джон!  
Она уже не выглядела как сомнамбула. Её взгляд вновь обрёл живость и остроту. Джон взял у неё отвёртку и сам занялся замком: снаружи клетки делать это было удобнее.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.  
— Относительно, — она развела руками, указывая на свои ссадины и разорванную одежду.  
— Я не должен был… — умение просить прощения не числилось среди его сильных сторон, но Клара сжала его запястье.  
— Главное, выпусти меня отсюда. Всё остальное неважно.  
Джон улыбнулся одними губами и вновь принялся за работу. Вскоре замок поддался, и Клара тут же выскочила из клетки и глубоко вздохнула:  
— Наконец-то! Скорей, — она схватила Джона за руку и потянула к выходу.  
— Погоди, — вдруг вспомнил он. — А остальные? После тебя пропало ещё пять человек, ты что-то о них знаешь?  
Клара печально качнула головой, будто этот вопрос причинял ей боль. Её взгляд скользнул в сторону клетки, и Джон только сейчас заметил в её углу груду человеческих костей, белых, будто обглоданных до блеска.  
— Чёрт побери, — пробормотал он.  
— Бежим, — поторопила его Клара. — Я не хочу вновь оказаться взаперти.  
Джон кивнул, и они поспешили во тьму коридора.  
Без фонаря передвигаться было непривычно, но они быстро приспособились. Правой рукой Джон вёл по стене коридора, чтобы беспрестанно не натыкаться на неё, а Клара держалась за его левую руку.  
— Что это у тебя? — спросила она через некоторое время, нащупав запёкшуюся царапину. — Ты ранен?  
— Пустяки, неудачный урок фехтования.  
Джон почувствовал на своей руке влажное прикосновение, будто поцелуй. Язык пробежал по царапине, корочке высохшей крови на ней. Он вздрогнул и остановился.  
— Клара?  
Откуда-то из темноты донёсся тихий, раскатистый рык. Волосы на предплечьях Джона стали дыбом. Ррр-уррр — рык превратился в приглушённое урчание.  
— Клара, нам нужно идти, — прошептал Джон. В ответ раздался её слегка раздражённый шёпот:  
— Тогда что ты остановился? Быстрей.  
Они побежали.

* * * 

Они выбрались из подвала без помех. Особняк был тёмен и тих. Ривер не стала поднимать тревогу? Учитывая её отношения с семейством и то, что именно она освободила Джона вопреки родительской воле, это вполне могло быть правдой.  
— Нам повезло, — шепнул Джон. — Никто не помешает.  
Он потянул Клару к выходу, но она отпустила его руку и, как зачарованная, направилась к лестнице. Она остановилась перед ней, взявшись за перила и глядя наверх. Джон на цыпочках подбежал к ней и взял её за плечи. Зубы у Клары были стиснуты, глаза прищурены в гневе.  
— Я знаю, после всего, что они сделали, тебе хочется возмездия, но это неправильный путь. Пойдём. Мы найдём лучший способ остановить их.  
Клара стряхнула с плеч его руки и, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, побежала наверх. Джону ничего не оставалось, как догонять её. На втором этаже она направилась прямо в детскую. Джон схватил её за локоть.  
— Постой, при чём тут Гарри? Он, конечно, любит своеобразные игры, но он всего лишь ребёнок.  
— Ребёнок, — протянула Клара с непонятной интонацией: то ли с сожалением, то ли с удовольствием.  
Она легко освободилась от захвата. Распахнув дверь, она ворвалась в детскую. Команту освещал свет почти полной луны, так что хорошо была различима детская кроватка, свернувшаяся под одеялом фигурка и вихор светлых волос. Как бы ни раздражал его Гарри, сейчас Джон почувствовал прилив тревоги за него.  
— Клара!  
Ничего не слушая и не слыша, она сорвала с кровати одеяло. Джон невольно возликовал. Под одеялом обнаружилось свёрнутое покрывало и — с улыбкой на нарисованном лице — светловолосая кукла в красном платье.  
— Где он? — от злости голос Клары стал хриплым. Она развернулась, бросила одеяло на пол и заметалась по комнате, оглядывая углы.  
Джон первым заметил его: Гарри прятался за саркофагом «железной девы», сжавшись в комок в тесном пространстве между ним и стеной. Джон тут же отвёл глаза, но Клара заметила его секундное замешательство.  
— А-а-а! — хрипло выдохнула она и двинулась на Гарри. Она почти достигла его, ей оставалась какая-то пара шагов, чтобы протянуть руку и схватить мальчика.  
— С дороги! — услышал Джон возглас у себя за спиной и инстинктивно метнулся в сторону. В дверях комнаты стояла миссис Гомес с заряженным арбалетом. Клара обернулась на крик, и в этот момент миссис Гомес спустила пружину.  
— Нет! — слишком поздно воскликнул Джон. Стрела пробила Кларе грудь и застряла между рёбрами. Она схватилась за неё обеими руками, пошатнулась, попятилась.  
— Клара, нет! — он метнулся было к ней, но миссис Гомес крепко схватила его за рукав. Клара споткнулась о край саркофага. Гарри, который уже успел выскочить из укрытия, толкнул её в живот, и она повалилась прямо внутрь, на торчащие острые штыри. Гарри захлопнул за ней крышку и тут же запер «железную деву». Джон остолбенел от ужаса. Гарри подбежал к матери и прижался к её животу.  
— Отлично сработано, — та ласково потрепала его по голове.  
— Вы… — Джон не находил слов. Он просто тыкал указательным пальцем в сторону миссис Гомес. — Вы…  
— Только что спасла вам жизнь, мой дорогой Джон. Благодарностей не будет? Вижу, что не будет. А вот вы нас всех подставили, хорошо, что Ривер образумилась и вовремя нас предупредила. Куда?! — крикнула она, вновь оттаскивая Джона от саркофага. — Это всего лишь отсрочка, рано праздновать победу. За мной, — велела она обоим, Джону и Гарри.  
— Я должен ей помочь, — упрямо ответил Джон.  
— Вы ей уже ничем не поможете. Точнее, она сама себе поможет, а до тех пор нам нужно успеть подготовиться. Да не стойте столбом!  
Они с Гарри потащили его прочь, и Джон подумал, что этой ночью его только и делают, что волокут куда-то.  
— Нет! — он остановился. — С меня хватит, я остаюсь с Кларой, — на её имени его голос дрогнул. Он невольно взглянул в сторону «железной девы», думая о том, каково будет извлекать оттуда Клару — тело Клары, представляя его уже неживое угасающее тепло. Миссис Гомес поджала губы.  
— Больше я ничего не могу для вас сделать, Джон.  
Она взяла сына за плечо, и они вместе вышли из комнаты.

* * *

Тело Клары с чмоканьем соскользнуло с острых штырей. Оно было тяжёлым из-за вялых, безжизненных мышц. Джон опустил его на пол, устроив её голову у себя на коленях.  
— Клара… — он пропустил сквозь пальцы её тёмные волосы. — Нельзя было позволять тебе приходить в этот дом. Нельзя было позволять тебе подниматься сюда. Я должен был догадаться, что они не отпустят нас с миром.  
Он коснулся стрелы, торчавшей из груди Клары, попытался выдернуть её, но сразу перестал: не хотелось довершать ущерб тем, чтобы разворотить ей грудную клетку. Кларе это уже не поможет.  
Её тело всё ещё излучало тепло. Он безвольно опустил руку — и вдруг ощутил едва слышное трепетание под своей ладонью. Сердце Клары продолжало биться, она продолжала бороться за свою жизнь.  
— Клара, — позвал Джон. Он надеялся на чудо, и чудо произошло. К его удивлению, Клара немедленно открыла глаза. В них не было ни тени боли, лишь недоумение. Потом она нащупала стрелу у себя в груди и, будто обнаружив причину своего дискомфорта, нахмурилась. Это шок, решил Джон. — Спокойно, — сказал он Кларе — и, в какой-то мере, себе. — Я вытащу тебя отсюда.  
Она оттолкнула его руку, села и обвела комнату взглядом.  
— Где они?  
— Э-м… подготавливаются к чему-то, — вспомнил Джон. — И я подозреваю, что это не сулит нам ничего хорошего. Если ты чувствуешь себя лучше… — он с сомнением взглянул на раны, зиявшие на теле Клары. Они уже перестали кровоточить. Очевидно, в стрессовой ситуации тело способно и не на такие чудеса. — …то нужно скорее доставить тебя в безопасное место. С нашими хозяевами разберёмся после.  
Клара скептически хмыкнула. Она поднялась на ноги, сначала пошатываясь, но с каждой секундой держась всё более уверенно.  
— Разберёмся с ними сейчас, — хрипло произнесла она. Она обломила хвост стрелы, оставив лишь засевший в теле наконечник. Джон смотрел на неё с изумлением, граничившим с ужасом. Скорее всего, стрела не задела никаких жизненно важных органов, а зубья «железной девы» лишь прорезали кожу. — Ты должен мне помочь, Джон.  
— Конечно, — он поддержал её под руку. — Ты можешь идти?  
— Ха! — с утробным клокотанием выдохнула Клара. Опора ей не требовалась. Она двинулась вперёд самостоятельно, разве что горбилась, будто чтобы не тревожить рану на груди, так что её руки свисали почти до колен.  
Они вышли в холл. Полосы лунного света падали внутрь сквозь узкие окна. Клара начала спускаться по лестнице, припадая на одну ногу. Джон был настороже, готовый действовать в любую секунду, убрать Клару из-под удара. Миссис Гомес обещала, что на этом они не остановятся. Засада могла быть где угодно, поэтому он внимательно следил за каждой тенью, искал опасность за каждой статуей и за каждой картиной на стене. Пока что всё было тихо. Они спустились на первый этаж — или им позволили спуститься. Позволят ли им так же просто выйти из дома? Парадная дверь была совсем близко. Клара остановилась. Её ноздри раздулись, и она мотнула головой влево, следуя за запахом. Вскоре Джон понял, куда она направляется: в зимний сад.  
— Клара!.. — но звать её было бесполезно.  
Перед входом их встретила Ривер. Она стояла, опираясь спиной о стеклянную двустворчатую дверь. При виде неё Клара раздвинула губы в улыбке, от которой Джону стало не по себе.  
— Привет, Клара, — поприветствовала её девочка.  
— Ривер, — ответила Клара, глухо раскатывая «р».  
— Хочешь есть? — непринуждённо поинтересовалась та, будто предлагая ей добавку за ужином. Клара издала негромкий смешок.  
— Что ты можешь мне предложить?  
Она двинулась вперёд, её движения, несмотря на странную согнутую позу, стали стремительнее, шаги — легче. Джон взял её за локоть.  
— Это ловушка. Не надо.  
— Всё в порядке, Джон, — Клара стряхнула его руку и продолжила наступать на Ривер. Та не двигалась с места, выжидая.  
— Стой! — Джон встал между Кларой и девочкой, раскинув руки, твёрдо намеренный предотвратить продолжение бойни. Затем он повернулся к Ривер. — Хватит! Мне нужно поговорить с твоими родителями. Чего вы хотите? Мы можем уладить всё миром, никогда не поздно остановить насилие.  
Ривер покачала головой.  
— Не получится, Джон. Мы пробовали.  
— Миссис Гомес! — крикнул Джон. — Мисси! Я знаю, вы меня слышите. Я предлагаю переговоры. Соглашайтесь!  
Из зимнего сада не доносилось ни звука. Джон слышал лишь свистящее дыхание Клары за своей спиной. Вдруг его будто подхватило и сдуло в сторону одним мощным ударом. Он приземлился на пол, ударившись боком и слегка оглушённый. Клара стояла прямо перед Ривер, нависая над девочкой. Ривер ударила локтем в дверь, та распахнулась, и её разом втащили внутрь.  
Из открытых дверей хлынула волна сладкого, удушливого запаха. Джон закашлялся. В это время Клара уже шагнула внутрь, в озарённый лунным светом стеклянный павильон. Её чёрная фигура хорошо была видна на фоне ковра из срезанных белых и жёлтых нарциссов, которые в холодном свете луны казались серебряными. Джон встал на колени, затем, с некоторым трудом, на ноги. После нескольких оглушающих падений и ударов голова у него кружилась. Ещё и этот запах, сочившийся из зимнего сада, густой, как патока.  
Клара двигалась вперёд, но всё более вяло. Её ладони почти касались колен. Затем она остановилась совсем, упала на одно колено. В это мгновение из тени экзотических пальм сбоку от дорожки появились мистер и миссис Гомес. Они вдвоём несли огромный котёл, в котором что-то билось и плескалось о стенки.  
Джон побежал. Это было как в кошмаре: он переставлял ноги, но едва продвигался вперёд из-за накатывавшей на него слабости.  
Мистер и миссис Гомес размахнулись, качнули котёл и обрушили на Клару его бурлящее содержимое. Они тут же отскочили, чтобы их самих не задела кипящая жидкость. А Клара, коротко вскрикнув, ничком упала на землю.  
Словно сквозь вязкое стекло Джон увидел, как миссис Гомес сделала знак рукой. К нему тут же подскочила Ривер и надела ему на лицо маску. Дышать стало легче, запах уже не так чувствовался. Он подбежал к Кларе и хотел опуститься рядом с ней на колени, но услышал голос мистера Гомеса; на нём тоже была маска.  
— Отвар корня нарцисса. Мой фирменный рецепт. Не советую трогать руками.  
Джон опустил взгляд: тело Клары, как и его башмаки, дымилось. Он сделал шаг назад. Голые руки и ноги Клары медленно покрывались волдырями от ожога. Она не шевелилась.  
— Всё кончено, — миссис Гомес остановилась по правую руку от него и с притворным сожалением сложила ладони в молитве. — Аминь! У них аллергия на нарциссы, — пояснила она Джону.  
— У кого — у них? — машинально переспросил он, не отрывая глаз от Клары.  
— Вы что, до сих пор ничего не поняли? Святая простота.  
Ривер остановилась по левую руку от Джона.  
— Те шесть фотографий, что ты мне показал… Там не хватает ещё одной. Маркус Гриффитс, пять лет, найден мёртвым под одной из ярмарочных каруселей. Вернее, то, что от него осталось.  
— Я слышал, это был несчастный случай, — возразил Джон. Ответила миссис Гомес:  
— Угу, «малыш попал в механизм карусели», — передразнила она. — И тот отгрыз ему голову. Они ничего не понимают.  
— Это крупнейшая ярмарка в округе, — добавил мистер Гомес. — Каждые выходные на неё съезжаются сотни детей.  
— Что вы хотите сказать?  
Ривер взяла Джона за руку. Её прикосновение было тёплым и ободряющим. С другой стороны его взяла под руку миссис Гомес и склонила голову ему на плечо.  
— Я знаю, мой милый Джон, в это трудно поверить.  
Все трое Гомесов посмотрели на неподвижную Клару у своих ног.  
— Вы что, с ума сошли? — Джон сбросил их руки. — Вы что, считаете, Клара убила этого мальчика? Да Клара обожала детей! Она мечтала стать учительницей! Я сто лет её знаю, я сам её учил, я сам… — его голос сорвался. — Вы банда безумных маньяков. И какое оправдание вы придумаете тем пяти погибшим, которых вы заманили к себе в дом? Что с ними случилось?  
Внезапно чьи-то пальцы схватили его за щиколотку. Гомесы разом отпрянули с одинаковым выражением ужаса на лице. Пальцы на щиколотке Джона разжались, и чьё-то прикосновение скользнуло по его спине, будто кто-то встал, вырос позади него. Джон медленно повернул голову.  
— Клара? — её лицо, покрытое струпьями облезающей кожи, было за его плечом. Она… не улыбалась; её выражение, приоткрытый рот с обнажёнными ровными зубами, нельзя было назвать иначе как оскалом. Одной рукой она обхватила его шею и прижала к себе, не давая дышать.  
— Скоро ты узнаешь, что с ними случилось, Джон, — голос Клары звучал неестественно, будто её горло заржавело и более не в состоянии было производить прежние чистые, звонкие звуки. — Я не хотела, чтобы ты оказался на их месте, но твои новые друзья не оставили мне выбора. Они слишком долго держали меня взаперти, на голодном пайке. Я не могу ждать. Попрощайся с ними, Джон.  
Мистер и миссис Гомес переглянулись и кивнули друг другу.  
— Прости, Джон! — протараторила миссис Гомес.  
— Нет! — воскликнула Ривер, но мистер Гомес взвалил её на плечо, несмотря на сопротивление, и они бросились к выходу из зимнего сада.  
Джон остался один на один с Кларой, только из холла продолжали доноситься гневные вопли Ривер.  
— Клара, — просипел Джон в её железных объятиях. — Что за глупости они о тебе говорили?  
— Не беспокойся, ради тебя я всё сделаю быстро, — заверила его Клара. Её губы коснулись его шеи, следом он почувствовал прикосновение языка, который слизнул выступившие капли пота. А затем — зубов.  
— Клара, — торопливо заговорил Джон. — Не делай этого. Выход всегда есть. Ты свободна. Ты можешь отправиться куда пожелаешь. И я пойду с тобой. Я помогу тебе избавиться от этого. Исправиться. Вылечиться.  
— Вылечиться? — Клара рыкнула смехом. — Мне не нужно лечение. Мне нужна еда.  
Её зубы вновь коснулись его кожи, врезаясь в неё, как десяток острых скальпелей. Он забился, но Клара была нечеловечески сильна.  
— А-а-а-а-а!!! — дикий крик и топот раздались со стороны холла. Джон был развёрнут спиной ко входу в зимний сад, поэтому не видел, что происходит, но голос Ривер узнал. — А-а-а-а-а!!! — её боевой клич, стремительно приближаясь, разнёсся под стеклянными сводами, и Клара вдруг резко выдохнула Джону в ухо, будто из неё вышибли дух, а затем обмякла. Джон отскочил от неё и обернулся.  
Ривер обеими руками сжимала шпагу, которая торчала из спины Клары. Она вогнала её с разбегу и теперь стояла поражённая, осознавая, что сделала. Конец клинка прошёл насквозь и на несколько сантиметров торчал из живота Клары. Джон на всякий случай ощупал свою спину. На пояснице пиджак был прорван.  
— Извини, — сказала Ривер. — Выбирать не приходилось.  
Джон кивнул: предъявлять претензии тоже было не время. Ноги Клары уже начали подёргиваться, возвращаясь к жизни.  
— Ты с нами или нет? — спросила Ривер, протягивая ему руку. Джон ещё раз с сожалением оглянулся на лежавшую на земле Клару — и принял протянутую ладонь. 

* * *

— Что ты видишь? — прошептал мистер Гомес. Все они столпились вокруг Гарри, который чувствовал себя по-королевски в центре внимания. Он отмахнулся от отца: мешаешь! — и вгляделся в крошечный экран геймбоя, на который шла прямая трансляция с летающей видеокамеры.  
— Пока что она ищет нас в доме, — важно сообщил он. — Отбой тревоги.  
Все невольно выдохнули и рассредоточились по мраморной зале склепа. Джон уселся на гробницу Рассилона и скрестил руки на груди. Ривер сидела рядом, болтая ногами.  
— Значит, это и был ваш план: подкармливать её ничего не подозревающими людьми, которых вы заманивали к себе в дом? — спросил Джон. — Как долго, по-вашему, это могло продолжаться?  
Он был не просто зол, он был в состоянии холодной, рассудительной ярости, когда он был готов единолично вынести приговор всей этой компании и тут же привести его в исполнение.  
— Пока находились бы идиоты, готовые рискнуть ради денег, — пожал плечами мистер Гомес. Джон исподлобья взглянул на него, и у того сразу нашлось какое-то неотложное дело за спиной миссис Гомес. Та сказала:  
— У нас был план. Отличный план.  
— Ужасный план, — вмешалась Ривер. — Я тебе так сразу и сказала, мамочка!  
— Цыц, или поедешь назад к мадам Ковариан.  
— Нет уж, второй раз вам не удастся меня сослать! У нас свобода слова.  
— У нас диктатура и культ моей личности, — отрезала миссис Гомес. — Вы видите, милый Джон, почему это совершенно невозможный ребёнок. Лучше бы брала пример с брата, он само совершенство.  
Все посмотрели на Гарри, который перочинным ножом ковырял резные узоры на основании гробницы.  
— Наш план был обречён на успех. В конце концов.  
— Нарциссы? — со скепсисом спросил Джон.  
— Они должны были сработать! — возразил задетый за живое мистер Гомес. — Осечки быть не могло, это стопроцентный яд для таких, как она.  
— Ты и в предыдущие разы так говорил, — поддала жару миссис Гомес, переметнувшись на сторону Джона. — Когда мы пытались утопить её, сжечь, четвертовать…  
— Достаточно, — перебил её Джон. Во что бы ни превратилась Клара, он не хотел представлять себе процесс её четвертования.  
— Но на этот раз я знаю, почему мой метод не сработал! — отбил атаку мистер Гомес. — Всё из-за этого Джона. Он выпустил её слишком рано. Завтра, после кормления, она была бы намного уязвимей. Спала бы себе, как сытый младенец удава, и не сопротивлялась!  
— После кормления? — уточнил Джон. Миссис Гомес отвела взгляд, а мистер Гомес принялся разглядывать потолок с непонятными циркулярными письменами.  
— Не беспокойтесь, Джон, мы бы предварительно вас, м-м, усыпили, вы бы ничего не почувствовали. Маленький укольчик в шею — и вы проснулись бы в Земле обетованной. Правда, здорово? — улыбнулась ему миссис Гомес и захлопала ресницами.  
— Гениально, — ответил Джон.  
— Вот видишь, я знала, что он войдёт в наше положение, — кивнула миссис Гомес мужу. — Вы такой милый, Джон.  
Джон потёр глаза и промолчал. Спустя полминуты он вновь поднял голову.  
— Как мы можем ей помочь?  
— Помочь? — не понимая, переспросила миссис Гомес.  
— Вылечить, вернуть в нормальное состояние — что угодно! Не может быть, чтобы её состояние было необратимо.  
— Джон, — миссис Гомес подступилась к нему с видом, с каким стараются смягчить неприятное известие. — Это не болезнь. Это наследственность — и собственный выбор.  
— Как это может быть её собственным выбором?  
— Во многих из нас есть тот же дремлющий ген, но не каждый решает разбудить его, — сказал мистер Гомес. — Слышали выражения «он пьёт мою кровь» или «так бы тебя и съел»? Она всего лишь выбрала последовать его зову. В буквальном смысле.  
Джон встал.  
— Если это было собственное решение Клары, она точно так же может изменить его! Она чует запах крови, правда? — Джон с силой потёр шею, заставляя затянувшийся след укуса вновь закровоточить. — Я должен попытаться ещё раз. 

* * *

Луна приятно щекотала голую кожу. Её резкий свет бросал на землю спутанные тени деревьев, в которых глазами было не разобраться. Но это было неважно. Клара вскинула голову и принюхалась: ветер донёс из противоположного конца сада аромат, защекотал ноздри. Джон! Она бы узнала его где угодно. Как часто Джон оставался с ней после лекции, помогая с дополнительными заданиями, которые она нарочно взваливала на себя. Она склонялась над учительским столом, касаясь его щеки кончиками волос, Джон смущался, краснел, и его запах становился гуще, так что ей удавалось унести частичку его с собой. Джону нравилось проводить с ней время. Обсуждать её педагогическое будущее — несомненно, блестящее будущее, Клара! Когда она поделилась с ним своим желанием съездить в N. на знаменитую ярмарку (ведь она так любит детей, а дети обожают карусели!), именно Джон разыскал для неё объявление семьи Гомес о вакансии няни. Это будет очень интересно, сказал он, ознакомиться с методами воспитания подобных отшельников. К несчастью, семейство оказалось прозорливее, чем она ожидала. Но теперь всё позади, теперь она на свободе. Её пальцы с наслаждением взрывали когтями влажную землю, оставляя после себя борозды. Она бежала на запах Джона. Взволнованное дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из её груди.  
Вдруг она остановилась. Джон был совсем рядом. Она помотала головой по сторонам, потом задрала её кверху. Запах шёл оттуда, из ветвей раскидистого вяза. Забрался на дерево, Джон? Она улыбнулась, подошла к стволу и лениво поточила о него когти. Не убежишь!  
— Клара!  
Она насторожилась. Голос Джона донёсся не сверху, а слева.  
— Клара, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
Она двинулась на голос.  
— Клара, я могу тебе помочь. Твоё состояние обратимо. Ты ещё можешь всё исправить.  
Клара остановилась в замешательстве. Теперь запах Джона донёсся справа. Она повернулась в ту сторону и, подумав, сделала несколько шагов. Джон вновь заговорил.  
— Клара, всё зависит от тебя. Это твой выбор: продолжать или остановиться.  
Клара замерла. Теперь запах Джона доносился и спереди, и сверху, и сбоку. Она потрясла головой, чтобы сориентироваться.  
— Клара, пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь тебе. Что ты решила?  
— Джо-он! — позвала она и прислушалась. Раздался треск ветвей — там, где она впервые почуяла Джона. Клара повернулась и гигантским прыжком метнулась к вязу. Он должен быть здесь, на дереве! Она вонзила когти в кору и начала карабкаться наверх. Запах усиливался. Клара ступила на толстую ветвь. Джон был совсем рядом. Удерживая равновесие, слегка покачиваясь на пружинящей ветви, она кралась дальше. Впереди мелькнуло что-то белое. Клара рванулась вперёд, ударила лапой — и в её руках оказался белый лоскут от рубашки Джона. Она взвыла от злости и разочарования. Где же он, где он? Она завертелась на ветви.  
— Клара! Ты позволишь мне помочь?  
Ага. Из горла вырвалось довольное урчание. Джон стоял прямо под ней, беззащитный, с оголённой грудью. Я иду, Джон, рыкнула она — и спрыгнула вниз. 

* * *

— Они бегут сюда, — сообщил Гарри. Его видеокамера выпуталась из ветвей вяза и тоже понеслась вслед за Джоном и Кларой, которые со всех ног летели к склепу.  
— Помоги нам! — велел мистер Гомес. Все трое: мистер и миссис Гомес и Ривер — налегли на крышку гробницы, пытаясь сдвинуть её с места. Гарри бросил на пол геймбой: всё равно приближающийся топот было слышно и так — и присоединился к ним. Он закусил губу от напряжения. Ривер вспотела и раскраснелась. Миссис Гомес сбросила жакет, её высокая причёска растрепалась. Мистер Гомес неэлегантно пыхтел в бороду. Тщетно: тонна камня не поддавалась.  
Джон вбежал в склеп. Клара следовала за ним по пятам, её когти уже скребли ступени у входа.  
— Джон! — крикнула миссис Гомес. — Сюда!  
Она подвинулась, и Джон занял освободившееся место, помогая толкать.  
— Раз, два, три! — они дружно налегли на крышку, и она со скрежетом отъехала в сторону — увы, всего на пару сантиметров.  
Клара ворвалась в склеп. Её жёлтые глаза горели, с клыков капала слюна. Одним прыжком она очутилась на крышке гробницы, придавив её своим весом. Все отпрянули, вжались в стену с одной мыслью: всё пропало.  
— Джон, ты первый, — гортанно прорычала она, с трудом выговаривая слова.  
За спиной у Клары из щели между крышкой и краем гробницы завился сизый дымок.  
— Ты уверена? — спросил Джон. — Я старый и невкусный.  
Дым густел и обретал очертания.  
— Может быть, ты пр-р-рав, — ухмыльнулась Клара. — Гар-р-ри? Р-р-ривер?  
В дыму уже просматривалась человеческая фигура.  
— Только не детей! — воскликнула миссис Гомес. — Лучше возьми его! — он ткнула в мужа.  
— Почему это меня? — возмутился тот. — Я курю, во мне полно токсинов.  
Человеческая фигура становилась всё более осязаемой.  
— Будешь волонтёр-р-ром, Джон? — пророкотала Клара.  
За спиной у Клары из дыма соткался мужчина с внушительными усами.  
— Я буду волонтёром, — объявил он. Клара крутанулась волчком и уставилась на него.  
— Ты кто? — прошипела она.  
— Лорд Рассилон к вашим услугам, — он склонил голову.  
— Дядюшка! — воскликнул Гарри и помахал ему рукой. Рассилон кивнул в ответ:  
— Как твой барабан, Гарри? — Потом он вновь повернулся к Кларе. — Чудесно! Не забывают старого дядю, не забывают. Наконец-то нашли мне компаньонку, а то вы не представляете, как скучно _по ту сторону_.  
Он расхохотался, схватил Клару за шкирку — и струйкой дыма всосался вместе с ней обратно в гробницу. Семейство Гомес вместе с Джоном налегло на крышку, и вскоре она вернулась на своё место.  
— Надо будет не забыть пригласить дядюшку на Рождество, — сказала миссис Гомес.  
— Да, дорогая, — мистер Гомес обнял её за плечо и поцеловал в губы.  
Джон со вздохом опустился на крышку гроба.  
— Вы тоже приглашены, Джон, — церемонно сказал мистер Гомес. Миссис Гомес удивилась:  
— Как, разве он не остаётся? Должность дворецкого всё ещё за вами, Джон. Оставайтесь с нами.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Мне пора возвращаться. У меня студенты... университет... Клара была моей лучшей студенткой, — проговорил он сорвавшимся голосом.  
Ривер примостилась рядом с ним и дёрнула за рукав.  
— Хотя бы на Хэллоуин.  
— Он уже завтра, — вставил Гарри. — Мы будем делать говорящие летающие тыквы!  
— Ну если тыквы... — Джон через силу улыбнулся и кивнул: — Может быть.

**Author's Note:**

> **Allez! (Алле! – фр. Начинайте!) – сигнал к началу боя  
> ***Halte! (Альт! – фр. Стойте!) – сигнал остановки боя


End file.
